¡Eras tú!
by cerezo01
Summary: [U/A][Versión Shaoran] Al terminar la preparatoria, Shaoran regresa a su ciudad natal y Sakura prospera en la pacífica Tomoeda. Tiempo después, a sus 29 años, un suceso en particular y una noticia los vuelve a juntar. Fic en colaboración con Valsmile.
1. Capítulo 1

**CCS y sus personajes son obra de CLAMP y esta historia es por mera diversión**

 **Capítulo 1**

Disciplina. La rutina diaria, respetar horarios y estar impecable fueron la cuna de mi vida desde niño. A pesar de pasar gran parte de mi infancia en otro país, mi madre no permitió que los modales y buena conducta fueran modificados. En un principio no estaba conforme de mudarme lejos de mi natal Hong Kong, pero todo cambió cuando conocí la paz y quietud del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda, Japón. Lo único que detestaba eran las fuertes ventiscas del invierno que siempre evité en China, debido a que en Hong Kong, el clima se mantiene estable en todas las temporadas. A pesar de las heladas, agradezco cada año que pasé allí, porque fue donde descubrí mi vocación, libre de todas ataduras.

Nunca había tocado un instrumento hasta los 11 años, cuando en clases de música comenzamos a practicar la flauta. A la profesora le sorprendió la rapidez con la que avanzaba y me habló acerca de ello. Con su ayuda me fue instruyendo en diferentes tipos de instrumentos: de viento, cuerda, percusión… No probé con todos, y aunque dominé bastante bien el violín y la guitarra, mi rostro cambiaba de facción cuando mis manos se posaban sobre las contrastantes teclas del piano. Era una sensación maravillosa. Nunca me sentí tan a gusto con alguna práctica que no sean las artes marciales, pero esto era diferente, me transportaba a otro mundo y, la definición de felicidad, se quedaba corta cuando las estrofas iban tomando color al colocar mis dedos de la forma correcta sobre el teclado.

Con el tiempo comencé a practicar en cada momento que podía dentro del instituto y, tras convencer a mi progenitora, me permitió tomar clases particulares. Al terminar la preparatoria, fue un desafío volver a mi país y enfrentar a mi madre con la convicción más estable que tomé en mi vida.

— _Quiero ser_ ** _músico_** _y dedicarme a ello —le dije firme y sin titubeos._

Lejos de lo que yo pensaba, Ieran Li apoyó mi decisión y pronto comencé a profundizar la técnica. Estudié en las mejores academias, hice un master en Londres y compuse mis propias partituras que se quedaban guardadas en la libreta. Nunca busqué la fama como tal, pero sí he participado en conciertos, abiertos y cerrados, donde me pagaban por los servicios. Mi deseo siempre fue trabajar de forma independiente, pero por el momento, estas participaciones eran mi único sustento económico.

Un día, a mis 24 años, me busca una mujer al terminar una muestra. Esta femenina no era más que la dueña de una productora internacional radicada en China, quien solicitó mis servicios para una película. Esa proposición me abrió las puertas al paraíso. Fue allí donde todo comenzó, mis propias composiciones emergieron de las sombras y la fama que tanto esquivé llegó de forma inesperada. Al final pude amigarme y sentirme cómodo con esta nueva etapa "pública" de mi vida, porque convengamos que no es lo mismo ser compositor que actor de cine, y con mi perfil bajo mantuve un nivel de vida social aceptable.

La soltura era lo que más me gustaba de esta etapa de mi profesión, y con ayuda de mi familia, de a poco fui ampliando mis horizontes. Pero como todo profesional que se nutre de su propia imaginación y creatividad… a veces tenemos que lidiar con la falta de ella.

—Maldición —resoplé por décima vez en el día.

Taché una parte de la partitura con enojo y me tiré en el sofá de la sala junto al piano de cola. Hace unos días se me vino a la mente una nueva composición. La tenía casi lista; bellísima, suave y pausada… pero finalizaba un tinte melancólico y depresivo que me hacía querer arrancar una tecla del piano y cortarme las venas con ella.

No estaba trabajando en un pedido nuevo, pero la música está tan instalada en mi vida que no puedo vivir más de un día sin tocar, aunque a veces debo reconocer que la frustración y la ansiedad me juegan en contra.

Resignado a esperar que el enojo se me pase para no crear una melodía más tétrica o destructiva, busqué entre mis cosas esas historietas que me distraen cuando necesito cambiar de ánimo. No me avergüenza decir que conservo esa fascinación como cuando niño perdía algunos de mis recesos detallando cada comic, porque además de tocar el piano o la guitarra, tenía otras distracciones; y las mismas se fueron ampliando cuando conocí más a fondo al bando femenino. A pesar de haber estado en algunas relaciones con intenciones de progresar a futuro, nunca fueron del todo estables. A mis 29 años, sin pareja, sin descendencia… no es lo que Ieran Li esperaba para su único hijo varón, pero los tiempos cambiaron y no voy a emparentarme con alguien por mera satisfacción de mi madre.

—Xiao Laaaaang.

La puerta de mi departamento se abre de golpe con los gritos de esa mujer.

—Adiós paz y tranquilidad —digo para mí mismo.

Haciendo alarde de su imperativo carácter, mi prima Meiling aparece meciendo sus caderas y larga cabellera negra como la noche.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste esta tarde?

Sus ojos rojo rubí me acribillan al igual que sus palabras, porque no le sale ser de otra forma y, después de tantos años, ya perdí las esperanzas de modificar su conducta.

—No sabía que debía dejarle mi itinerario, "madre" —expresé con sarcasmo sin despegar mi vista del comic.

Sentí su presencia parada a mi costado, pero decidí ignorarla de todas formas. De pronto una mano toma de las mías el libro ilustrado, y fruncí el ceño para propinarle un juego de miradas desafiantes antes de comenzar la batalla verbal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? —pregunta como si no fuera obvio.

—Estoy comparando un _huevo de pascua_ que encontré en un _film_ de _Marvel_ con el comic. ¿Te importa?

Su rostro se frunció sin comprender y sacudió su cabeza omitiendo ese detalle.

—¿Prefieres leer estas tonterías antes que ver a tu querida y maravillosa prima?

—Hace una semana que nos vemos a diario, Meiling, y la cuota de mi paciencia se completó el día dos. Sabes que necesito espacio.

—Qué insensible eres, Xiao Lang —se demuestra ofendida con ojos de cachorro y un falso puchero.

Resoplé resignado porque su obra de teatro me la conozco desde que nací y esas lágrimas de cocodrilo ya no me conmueven.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo regresa tu prometido? —quise saber y así cambiarle el semblante.

—Viaje de negocios, pero no me quejo. Por lo menos pudimos disfrutar unos 10 días en paz.

—¿Y por qué no le hiciste compañía? Con lo que te gusta pasear —pregunté mientras recuperaba mi comic y lo guardé junto con las partituras borrador que dejé desperdigadas sobre el piano. Ya no podría concentrarme con mi prima aquí.

Meiling pasa las manos por detrás de su espalda y comienza a hablar de forma tímida con voz pausada.

—Quería estar aquí… Pronto te vas a ir y… voy a extrañarte.

A veces muestra una faceta tierna que me es difícil de creer, y por ese motivo me desarma ante su corazón abierto. Como casi nunca me sale con ella, me acerqué hasta quedar viéndola de frente y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa que provocó sus ojos brillaran mucho más con esa caga acuosa frente a ellos.

—También voy a extrañarte, mi pequeño demonio —froté su cabeza como si aún fuera una niña pequeña—. Pero siempre pueden venir a visitarme y yo también regresaré.

De niño me costaba aceptar la relación afectuosa que Meiling tenía para conmigo, y a pesar de repelerla la mayoría del tiempo, es una de esas personas con las que puedes contar a ojos cerrados.

Luego de tan emotivo momento, el estruendoso vibrar de mi celular nos distrae a ambos. Lo había dejado sobre la tapa del piano y el sonar sobre la madera fue bastante escandaloso. Lo tomé para ver de qué se trataba y quedé estático al ver el remitente del chat de _facebook_.

—¿Quién te manda? ¿Tu ex novia? —me pregunta Meiling con voz graciosa queriendo acercarse a revisar.

«Oh no, a mi ex novia la bloquee de todos lados»

—Nada importante —dije apresurándome a guardar el teléfono—. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Bajo su atenta mirada de "no te creo nada", mi prima se fue a la cocina para dejarme solo. Fue en ese momento que releí el mensaje parcial que te muestra el teléfono sobre la pantalla, y me apresuré a abrirlo.

 _«Me enteré de que estás en Japón. ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?»_

En Japón no solo descubrí el amor por la música, tuve la suerte de encontrarme a buenos compañeros, con quienes pasé los mejores años de mi niñez y adolescencia. Al regresar nuevamente a mi ciudad natal, intenté mantener contacto con ellos y fue posible los dos primeros años, pero de a poco la brecha se fue abriendo entre mis responsabilidades y mi vida lejos de todos, distanciando la relación que supimos mantener de niños. A pesar de todo, cada 13 de Julio recibo mensajes de quienes más compartí el tiempo, y uno de ellos es esta chica que recuerdo bien:

—Sakura…

Algo se revuelve en mi estómago al decir su nombre, la misma sensación que me embarga cuando recibo su mensaje en mi cumpleaños. Es algo tonto que después de años sin hablarnos como tal, aun sigamos manteniendo la costumbre de saludarnos en esas fechas, pero no pasa más que eso o algún _like_ en las redes sociales. El mensaje que leo ahora es diferente, y con una sonrisa tipié mi respuesta.

Me detuve antes de enviar… «¿Quedará mal si le escribo "Qué bueno saber de ti"?.» Hace poco le mandé un mensaje por su cumpleaños, el 1ero de Abril, y aunque estuve tentado de decirle acerca de mis proyectos en Japón, no pensé que sería de relevancia en su vida; y ahora ella me pregunta por lo mismo que omití seguir conversación. A veces nos hacemos problemas por cosas tan simples…

«En unas semanas me mudo definitivamente. Estaré residiendo en Tomoeda como en los viejos tiempos.»

Decidí borrar la parte que me alegra saber de ella por el momento.

A pesar de que toda mi familia esté en China, no terminé de hallarme plenamente cómodo viviendo aquí y eso se debía a que ya había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

No me costó mucho tomar la decisión de volver al país nipón. Mi representante me apoyó sin impedimentos ya que era conocido en el medio y la mayor parte del trabajo lo realizo desde casa. También tenemos en mente abrir una pequeña escuela de música en Tokio, que no está a más de una hora de Tomoeda. Todos proyectos que iremos profundizando una vez me instale allí.

Realmente tengo muchas ganas de reencontrarme con mis antiguos amigos. A pesar de los 11 años transcurridos, siempre los recuerdo con una sonrisa, y esta chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, estaba siempre compartiendo mi día a día. Animado por la alegría de volver a verlos a todos, le mandé un segundo mensaje.

«Sigues viviendo allí ¿cierto? Así podremos volver a vernos, tal como antes».

Sé por las redes sociales que sigue residiendo en el mismo lugar, pero me pareció lo más acertado de decir para dar el pie a un posible encuentro. No creo que se niegue, ya que siempre fuimos buenos… amigos.

—Xiao laaaaang —me llama Meiling desde la cocina—. Mañana tienes que acompañarme al shopping, porque quiero darle un toque femenino a este espacio. Hay que redecorar.

Mi prima no desaprovechó la movida de mi ausencia, y me pidió comprar el pent-house que debo dejar para mudarme.

—Claro —dije sin prestarle más atención, mirando el mensaje una y otra vez, esperando obtener una buena respuesta del otro lado.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, me vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

 _«Sí, en la misma casita de siempre.»_

La sonrisa tonta durante la comida no pasó desapercibida por mi prima, quien de un tirón me arrebató el celular de las manos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Dame mi teléfono, Meiling!

—Estás muy distraído… quiero ver que te tiene tan entretenido —responde ensanchando su sonrisa maquiavélica para invadir mi privacidad como si fuéramos unos niños y ella toda una maleducada.

Sus ojos rubí se quedan fijos en la pantalla y la sonrisa se le desvanece para quedar asombrada.

—¿Kinomoto? Pensé que no hablabas más con ella.

—Eso no te incumbe —le espeté quitándole mi pertenencia—.Y sabes que detesto me hagas eso.

Me volví a sentar y continué con la cena manteniendo el ceño fruncido y un elaborando un plan de venganza que meditaré con la almohada.

[…]

Detesto los centros comerciales. No entiendo a la gente que le gusta pasar sus ratos libres aquí como si fuera lo más interesante y divertido.

Cada vez que vengo, no puedo soportar el barullo infinito de las personas que se intensifica al pasar por el patio de comidas, ni a los niños correteando a unos pasos de sus padres sin noción del espacio y lugar acontecido, ni a los que se detienen en medio del pasillo como si estuvieran solos en el universo y nadie podría chocar con su abrupta parada. En resumen, es un espacio recreativo tan poco atractivo para mí…

Hay un solo lugar dentro del recinto donde puedo disfrutar de abstraerme de todo aquello que me molesta, y ese es el **cine**. La entrada a este lugar en días y horarios no laborales se vuelve tan irritante como el mismo centro comercial, pero una vez adentro te sumerges en las butacas y esperas con ansias que la proyección en la pantalla gigante te transporte lejos de allí. Siempre es un placer visitarlo, pero hoy me traen motivos muy diferentes.

—Hola, deme la primera función que se esté por emitir o se esté emitiendo. Lo que sea —le dije apresurado a la señorita de la ventanilla.

Con extrañeza ante mi petición, y de seguro mil hipótesis formulándose en su cabeza, la joven empleada me entrega un ticket sin comentarme la película en cuestión.

«Lo siento, señorita. Necesito escapar de mi pequeño demonio.»

Me apresuré y salí de la fila camino a la entrada de las salas y fue allí donde chequee el boleto.

—El conjuro —leí desconcertado—. Pero si se estrenó hace años…

Hace tiempo que se vienen re-estrenando películas taquilleras de toda índole, así que supuse esta fue una de ellas.

Recuerdo haberla visto una noche aburrida sobre el sofá de mi departamento. No soy fanático de las películas de este género y me considero un escéptico ante todo lo sobrenatural, y más aún cuando al comenzar la película mencionan "basada en hechos reales", pero cada quien elige su Dios y su religión, así que no es problema mío si algunas mentes débiles creen en los fantasmas y posesiones diabólicas.

Revisé el horario y estaba a término. La función comienza a las 15:20 hs. y solo faltan 10 minutos para empezar. No quiero demorar demasiado para no ser visto, pero esos chocolates en la vitrina me están tentando.

—Solo demoraré un minuto —me autoconvencí ante la visión futura de un chocolate desasiéndose en mi boca.

Como es día de semana, este horario es muy poco visitado, las largas filas no son un problema y, por ese mismo motivo, las cajas no se encuentran todas habilitadas.

Con solo dos personas adelante, me ubiqué detrás de una mujer, que mientras espera su turno sostiene un pequeño espejo con una mano, y con la otra repasa sus labios una y otra vez con un **lápiz labial** de color rosa pálido.

—Narcisista —mascullé con molestia.

Cada quien puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, en el momento y lugar que le plazca, pero ¿qué necesidad tienen las mujeres de maquillarse en los espacios o vía pública? Entorpecen el camino y las hacen ver como personas superfluas sobre un escenario común, presumidas de su belleza que de seguro deben disfrazar porque debajo carecen de ella según la percepción distorsionada que esta sociedad tan superficial y consumista les hizo creer.

Mi murmullo despectivo llegó a los oídos de a quien fue dirigido, y unos ojos intensos se clavan en los míos con fastidio a través del espejo. Percibí una oleada de calor hecho furia descargarse sobre mí con su mirada, y cerró con fuerza el accesorio que mantuvo en la mano porque era la siguiente en ordenar.

Con voz suave, y una amabilidad que difiere con la actitud de esos ojos furiosos de hace un momento, la mujer ordenó un balde enorme de pochoclos dulces y una soda de igual tamaño. Sin querer, mi cabeza curiosa comenzó a pensar si esta mujer de estatura promedio y cuerpo pequeño habrá pedido semejante porción para ella sola, o quizás el exceso de maquillaje se deba a una compañía con quien compartirlo. Sea como sea, no tiene porqué ser de mi interés.

A la espera del vuelto, la señorita volvió a abrir el pequeño espejo que nunca soltó de su mano, para mirarse y revisar su maquillaje, repasando con sus dedos el borde de sus labios.

—¿Por qué tienen que retocarse el maquillaje todo el tiempo? —se me escapó en un tono más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Por qué los hombres tiene que masturbarse todos los días? —soltó como si nada la mujer al girarse molesta en mi dirección, dejándome la boca cerrada incapaz de responder y mis ojos desorbitados como las neuronas dentro de mi cráneo que se agolpan y agitan peguntándose: «¿De dónde demonios salió esa contestación?».

—Lo ve. Hay cosas que no tienen explicación. Así que cada uno a lo suyo —remató ante la ausencia de una respuesta. Con el ceño fruncido y barbilla en alto, tomó su pedido y se retiró de la fila.

Por mi parte quedé estático y, cuando recobré el sentido, la ira me carcomió los dientes.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —mascullé avanzando un paso hacia adelante sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, intentando fulminar con los ojos la nuca de esa mujer.

—Vaya audacia la suya. ¿No cree? —me dice la cajera quien participó del bochornoso encuentro.

«¿Audacia?»

Eso no es ser audaz, es ser una irrespetuosa y petulante persona, incapaz de discernir sobre el momento y lugar indicado para tratar ciertos temas y con la desfachatez de hacerlo ante un extraño.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuerte para no tener que descargarme con la empleada del _Candy Bar_ y fijé mi atención en lo importante.

—Deme dos barras de chocolate con almendras, ese otro con castañas, aquel de chocolate amargo, la bolsa grande de cereal recubierto de chocolate con leche y si tiene esas barritas con relleno de crema de avellanas que no logro ver aquí, súmelo también.

Al levantar la vista, la joven se me quedó viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara, un pedazo de pochoclo pegado en la cabeza o un cartel en la frente en donde se lee "molesten al pobre infeliz".

Me tentaron las ganas de mandarla al demonio, pero mi mirada ceñuda fija sobre ella fue suficiente para que capte el mensaje. Al obtener mis aperitivos, apresuré el paso para entrar en la sala.

Gracias a las demoras imprevistas, el tiempo transcurrió rápido dando comienzo a la película, pero como no era de mi autentico interés, no me importó.

La sala está prácticamente vacía. Pude ver de reojo un grupo de adolescentes sentados en medio del lugar y mucho espacio disponible hacia los costados. Decidí subir hasta arriba y colocarme en una de las butacas más alejadas de las cuatro que se encuentran pasando el pasillo, donde nadie me molestará, y si quisiera, hasta podría dormir un rato.

Mientras los chocolates desaparecían en mi boca, la película estaba por la trama principal, donde los videntes/exorcistas visitan a la familia afectada. La banda sonora es bastante tenue, y en este tipo de películas el silencio se hace presente más de lo habitual para darle ese aire de suspendo aterrador. Entre tan escaso sonido, podía identificar el incesante movimiento de los pochoclos revolverse contra su recipiente.

Giré el rostro para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que la "simpática" narcisista de hace un rato. Su rostro estaba prendado de la pantalla, pero sus ojos y su persistente masticar no me indicaban que la esté disfrutando. Permanecí viéndola un poco más de tiempo, esperando que la película me retribuya la sonrisa que me quitó al conocerla. Se ve como toda una niña asustadiza que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. No está acompañada, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué tiene que ver algo que le produce tanto pavor?

Sumé masoquista a la lista de sus cualidades.

Regresé la mirada hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa macabra y un pensamiento que por momentos me hace creer en el karma. Cuando presté atención a lo que sucedía, en la película aparece una visión del pasado aterrador que encierra la historia y me asusto terriblemente. No fue la escena proyectada lo que causó mi exabrupto, sino de la presencia física de alguien pasar rápidamente por sobre mis piernas hasta sentase en la butaca vacía que dejé del lado de la pared.

—¿¡Pero qué está haciendo!? —hablé molesto mirando a mi nueva y no deseada compañía de carne y hueso.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué tal? Mucho gusto. ¿Le molesta si me siento aquí? —me dice con rapidez la mujer del percance en la fila.

—¡Claro que me molesta! Hay asientos disponibles por donde mire.

La señorita arregla sus cabellos despeinados para luego sujetar con fuerza el balde de pochoclos.

El destino quiere verme sufrir más de la cuenta, porque es increíble que después de la breve discusión que mantuvimos se comporte amable solicitando mi compañía.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas —aclaró mirándome a los ojos.

Sus facciones reflejan una rara mezcla entre el pánico, pudor y arrepentimiento, liderados por la súplica de aceptarla a mi lado. Comprendo que el desborde de algunos sentimientos, como el temor en este caso, es propenso a un accionar poco racional y recurrente. Pero yo no soy su amigo ni su terapeuta.

—Por favor… —rogó.

Aun en la oscuridad pude ver el brillo aguado de sus ojos, intensificando el ruego con las palabras mágicas promulgadas. Ahora que puedo verla mostrando un lado inocente, quizás fingido en algún punto, pero suplicante y necesitado, se me es difícil negarle permanecer a mi lado. Ya no podía ser tan descortés ante una buena petición y reconozco que fui yo quien comenzó la riña en el _Candy Bar_. Con un movimiento de cabeza, la dejé quedarse en forma de compensar los tantos.

Resignado y esperando que el tiempo pase, me acomodé para continuar viendo la película. No transcurrieron ni 10 minutos para que mi nueva compañía, afectada por las escenas, se removiera en el asiento, comiera pochoclos en exceso, apriete el posa brazo de la butaca clavándole las uñas completando la escena con ruidos molestos.

—¿Por qué vienes a ver este tipo de películas si te pone de esa forma?

La pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensar, así como brotó de mis labios la ofensa en la línea de caja, solo que esta vez no se molestó ante mi intromisión en un tono poco amable.

—Dicen que si no enfrentas tus miedos no puedes superarlos —trató de justificarse y en parte le di la razón en silencio—. Esta maldita película me mantuvo noches en vela… y para mi infortunio, mi amiga quiere venir a verla. Pensé que si la volvía a ver tendría la oportunidad de que me afecte menos… pero no lo estoy logrando— me explicó apenada.

Sentí un poco de pena por la muchacha, porque se nota que sufre y no es fingido, así que intenté animarla.

—Creo que debería decirle a su amiga de no venir. No es sano para ti ponerte en esta situación de estrés innecesaria. No es como si algo de lo que vemos fuera a suceder o sea de vital importancia que mire una película de terror.

La charla se estaba dando sin necesidad de levantar la voz ni escuchar que alguien nos chiste para callarnos. Primero porque no teníamos gente alrededor, y segundo porque no estamos viendo una película de acción.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo más calmada.

Su sonrisa me contagió algo de confianza aunque sea una completa desconocida para mí. Y al parecer eso le dio el pie para que sigamos conversando.

—Mi madre me inculcó ese mal hábito de llevar maquillaje a todos lados, pero no soy una persona vanidosa que intente llamar la atención —dijo en respuesta a mi agresión verbal donde nos conocimos, dándome el pie de redimir mis actos.

—Disculpa si te ofendí —aclaré con sinceridad. No soy de los que juzgan a un libro por su portada, pero la verdad… es que tuve un mal día. De todas formas, eso no justifica mi pensamiento ni lo que dije.

—Tampoco justifica mi contra pregunta poco decorosa. Lo lamento.

La miré a los ojos y si no estuviera tan oscuro juraría que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Al pensar de nuevo en esa pregunta indecente, yo también me ruboricé y retiré la mirada.

—Aunque sí que es algo que me da curiosidad, debo admitir —reconoció en tono jocoso.

—No creo que sea un tema apropiado para discutir con un desconocido.

«Ni con nadie más.» —pensé

—Pero así la vergüenza es menor. A veces nos desinhibimos más con extraños que con nuestros propios allegados. Es como si no te costara revelar ciertos aspectos de tu persona porque realmente no te molestaría ser juzgado de mala forma por alguien con quien no tienes relación, ¿no crees?

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo con lo que dices. Suena como si vivieras aparentando —me sinceré y de paso desviaría el tema acerca de los ejercicios diarios del género masculino.

—Vivimos en un mundo de apariencias. Me considero una persona genuina… pero siempre encontrarás quien discrepe contigo o, por ejemplo, le resulte chocante mis momentos de impulsividad... como el exabrupto que tuve contigo. A veces me pasa que actúo sin medir consecuencias. Es una cualidad que desarrollé con los años, lamentablemente.

—No me parece una mala cualidad, solo hay que saber controlarla. No puedo hablar mucho por mí porque mi carácter no es precisamente risueño y alegre.

—Mmmmm… eso te convierte en un chico malo. Y la chaqueta de cuero que traías puesta completa el look.

Su voz cambió a una socarrona y al verla pude comprobar la sonrisa que imaginaba tendría. Es de esas torcidas que tienen varias e infinitas interpretaciones, que lejos de amedrentarme, me contagia.

—Y el chico malo sabe sonreír —agregó para aumentar el momento de complicidad—. Te queda bien.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La chaqueta o la sonrisa? —quise jugar.

—Ambas.

Dejamos de mirarnos porque el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. La señorita a mi lado se aferró al balde de pochoclos metiéndose un gran bocado y borrando por completo la linda sonrisa.

Una escena sorpresiva de la película que no recordaba hizo que saltara un poco de mi asiento, y a mi lado, esta chica ahoga un grito arrojando por los aires una gran cantidad de pochoclos, esparciendo una generosa porción en el suelo y otra sobre mí.

¡Era una lluvia de estrellas con azúcar pegajoso!

—¡Como lo siento!

Ni tiempo me dio en limpiarme los restos de maíz inflado porque ella se estaba ocupando de hacerlo por mí, quitando con torpeza los que cayeron sobre mis brazos y posteriormente sobre mis piernas, llegando —por supuesto— algunos a caer en mi zona íntima, aquella donde la muy distraída se apresuró a despejar como si fuera yo una clase de mueble inanimado al que desempolvar.

—¡Ya! No haga eso —aparté sus manos lejos de mí sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

«Dios, mujer. ¿Qué no sabe ubicarse?»

Me paré del asiento para sacudirme por completo los rastros del dulce pegado sobre la ropa y con un suspiro fuerte me volví a sentar.

La señorita permaneció sentada mirándome con los ojos de tamaño aumentado, que a pesar de la baja luminiscencia, denotan arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

—Lo siento mucho. En verdad lo siento —completa al cabo de unos segundos.

—Ya. No fue nada —mentí intentando dar el tema por cerrado.

—Esta es la razón por la que compro muchos pochoclos. Siempre termino tirando la mitad del balde al suelo, o en este caso, encima de ti.

Su risita posterior al comentario fue realmente contagiosa. Con mis brazos cruzados, y mirándola de reojo en repetidas ocasiones, me fue imposible seguir con la pose defensiva, pero a la vez reconocí estar bastante abochornado así que le regale únicamente una leve mueca.

Me caracterizo por ser un hombre serio y reservado que no ríe muy a menudo, por eso no comprendo cómo alguien que apenas conozco puede sacar más de una sonrisa de mi boca. Quizás es cierto lo que ella dice y uno se distienda con más libertad frente alguien que no conoce, porque de otra forma mi reacción hubiera sido pésima y hasta me habría alejado con molestia.

—Intenta arrojarlos hacia otro lado la próxima vez —expresé sin sonar tosco para romper el silencio y hacerle saber que no estaba molesto.

En el momento más inoportuno, el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar sin cesar, indicándome una llamada entrante y bastante insistente.

Cuando saqué el endemoniado aparato de mis pantalones, observé el remitente y bufando lo dejé sonar. Me pasé una mano por la frente porque de solo saber que esta persona me está buscando conduce el dolor de una punzada en la cabeza.

—¿Todo en orden? —me pregunta.

—Si… ya dejará de sonar.

Pero no fue así, al cabo de los 3 segundos de terminar la llamada no respondida, el maldito vibrar volvió a hacerme cosquillas en la mano.

—No parece que todo esté en orden —expuso la señorita mirándome con insistencia.

Estuve a una pizca de mandarla a volar, de decirle que no le importa ni interesa lo que me pase, quién me llame o qué decido hacer con ello, pero desdoblé el ceño cuando de nuevo esos ojos me miraron con intensidad. De una forma misteriosa, y salido un poco de mis cabales, me sinceré con ella.

—Es mi prima. Llegó hace una semana y, de los 7 días, 8 se las ha pasado pegada a mi trasero. No es que no la quiera, pero… necesito mi espacio, y no encuentro como hacerle saber que no somos siameses y la veré al final del día. De hecho… habíamos quedado en vernos aquí, en el centro comercial, pero cuando la estaba esperándo me arrepentí y este lugar fue una buena escapatoria.

La linda señorita indagó en mis ojos como si no creyera del todo mi historia. «Encima que le cuento mis penurias, ella osa dudar de mi relato».

—Se me ocurre algo para que deje de molestarte por unas horas… pero tienes que confiar en mí. No es nada alocado.

«Confiar en una completa desconocida… ¿Por qué no?»

Hoy tengo un día salido de mi eje, y una mancha más al tigre dudo que hagan la gran diferencia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y no supe qué decir de inmediato. Dejando de lado todas mis especulaciones, le entregué el celular. Su sonrisa se amplió tanto o más que una niña cuando le dan un dulce previo a saber que no hará nada de lo que le ordenaron y aun así logró su cometido. Temblé sobre el asiento porque sus ojos se tornaron traviesos y ya era tarde para volver atrás. Sin consultar más, atendió el llamado.

—Disculpa, tu primo y yo estamos teniendo un muy interesante cambio de opiniones y no puede hablar ahora… no sé si comprendes —y con una gran sonrisa torcida, cortó la llamada.

«¿Le dijo lo que yo creo que dijo?». Fue bastante sutil, pero de todas formas entendible para cualquiera.

—Listo. Verás que no te molestará hasta que termine el día.

Cuando me entregó el aparato al fin pude caer en cuentas de lo sucedido. Mi rostro enrojeció de repente, tanto que sentí mis mejillas arder como cuando niño admiraba a la chica que me gustaba.

—No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. Acabas de liberar al demonio.

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. A lo sumo te ganaras un cachetazo en tu bello rostro.

—Mientras no me deje sin trabajo al romper mis dedos de un mazazo… no me molestaría.

Meiling es muy enérgica. De seguro llegaré al departamento y la encontraré sentada de brazos cruzados en el sofá individual con sus ojos fuego rubí clavado en los míos; desbordando la ira y resentimiento por haberla dejado plantada para irme a revolcar con una mujer imaginaria. No sé qué será peor, si la cura o la enfermedad.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó regresando a la realidad.

—Soy músico —dije escuetamente.

—¡Oh, qué interesante! ¿Y qué instrumentos tocas?

No me gusta hablar de mí e intento formular respuestas pequeñas evidenciando mi introvertida personalidad, pero la señorita tiene una curiosidad elevada a la enésima potencia.

—Toco la guitarra clásica, entre otros instrumentos, pero el piano es al que más cariño le tengo.

—¿En serio? —dijo con sus ojos sorprendidos y una radiante sonrisa—. Me encantaría escucharte…

Se la ve entusiasmada con sus pupilas expandidas y su cuerpo casi encima del mío como si fuera una fanática asediando a su _idol_ para sonsacar la más jugosa novedad y comentarla en su blog.

Quizás exageré un poco, pero su actitud me amedrenta un poco.

—S-si te interesa puedo mostrarte.

«¿De dónde salió ese tartamudeo de niño de 15 años?».

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué una de las que tengo grabadas allí porque me gusta revisarlas en mis ratos libres. Encabezando el listado, me topé con la última que estuve componiendo y que no terminé, esa que aun suena triste y da ganas de suicidarse. En mi teléfono tengo solo la primera parte porque el resto es pura bazofia que debo trabajar en casa.

Convencido de adelantarle una de mis creaciones más recientes de puro estimulo personal, le entregué ambos audífonos para que la experiencia sea completa y no se sienta invadida por el sonido ambiente de la sala.

Agradecida, la señorita se acomodó en el asiento y aceptó mi recomendación de cerrar los ojos para sumergirse de lleno en el vaivén de las notas musicales.

Con un pausar divino, su iris se apagó y relajó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, entregada a la sensación. Su rostro serio no está tenso; se lo percibe sereno acompañando las suaves notas de la introducción que también resuena en mis oídos a la par que ella, porque me la sé de memoria. Su sonrisa se esboza levemente con el pasar de las estrofas; mi mente se nubla y la quita del espacio donde estamos transportándola a la escena donde reflejé la melodía. Su cuerpo se mueve casi milimétricamente aceptando los versos mudos que trasmite la música y que cuenta una historia diferente, que cambia de trama y color según quien la reciba. Quisiera saber qué pasa por su mente y entablar una larga conversación sobre ello, pero no deseo interrumpirla porque es muy placentero mirarla e imaginar mi propia película.

«Se ve tan… bella».

Una vibra de emoción me recorre entero al sentirla compenetrada con la melodía y el corazón irriga sangre por todo mi cuerpo rememorando mis días de niño ansioso e impaciente. Adoro ver cuando la gente siente, como yo, la pasión y el entusiasmo por la música que adorna mi vida. Ya no hace falta que me describa con palabras lo que ha causado la composición en ella, porque pude leerlo en sus gestos.

Al terminar, sus párpados se elevan dejándome apreciar esas gemas tan estridentes como las estrellas del cielo nocturno, acompañando el brillo de sus dientes perlados. El clima es ideal para dar el paso y hacer lo que su boca me reclama el silencio, pero demoro el momento sopesando la posibilidad.

Sin darme cuenta, con mi pulgar derecho le propiné una leve caricia a la piel tersa de su mejilla, que provocó su sonrisa se desvanezca, y aun así, no apartó mi mano ante el atrevimiento. La seriedad con la que me mira no es de aquellas que te imponen un advertencia y su cuerpo no se tensa ante el contacto; se la ve expectante a lo que fuera a hacer.

Mis ojos observan el camino de mi dedo que se corre un milímetro a la vez hasta rozar su labio inferior y reposar debajo de él. Tan delicado…Tan tentador. Obnubilado por la suavidad del mismo, yo apreté los míos conteniendo las ganas de chocar piel con piel.

—¿Necesitas una invitación formal? —me reclamó mordiendo el mismo labio que estuve acariciando—. A veces no hay que pensarlo tanto.

Sus orbes toman la forma oscura de un eclipse de sol y esos labios entreabiertos son una invitación que no necesita pronunciar palabra.

«Puede que nunca la vuelva a ver. ¿Por qué voy a desaprovecharlo?».

Dejé de pensar cuando ella posó su mano en mi nuca para acercarme de una vez por todas. Mentiría si no dijera que algo se removió en mi estómago. Una sensación de vértigo me estrujó al sentir su suavidad y la presión se intensificó a medida que el beso iba mutando de uno tímido a uno más profundo. Nuestras lenguas se acarician sin prisa, y luego de un largo intercambio ella me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior quitando un sonido ronco de mi boca.

Eso… me volvió completamente loco.

Una de mis manos se quedó sujetando suavemente su rostro y la otra quiso viajar hasta su cintura en un intento de pegar nuestros cuerpos, que era imposible debido al maldito asiento con posa brazos. Sus dedos jugaban con mis cortos cabellos por detrás y me empujaba delicadamente cada que deseaba intensificar el beso más y más. Al segundo acto de morder mi labio, la besé hambriento y llevé mi mano hasta su cintura, estrujando su costado para que comprenda que no es un juego y sus acciones pueden tener consecuencias.

—No me provoques —dije buscando aire e intentando que alguno de los dos recuerde el lugar, contexto y situación donde nos encontramos.

Ella no contestó, y alternó su vista de mis ojos a mis labios a tan escasa distancia que pude ver una vez más sus pupilas dilatadas como luna llena. Su respiración errática no disminuyó cuando quitó de un tirón el **pañuelo** de su cuello, que como un vampiro sediento de sangre quise probar. Fue mi turno de escucharla reprimir su voz ahogada cuando la besé desde la parte de atrás de su oreja, hasta donde el escote discreto de su vestido me lo permitió. Quise llevar mi mano a explorar un poco más al sur, donde sus muslos descubiertos me tientan de comprobar la suavidad y longitud de su piel en expansión, pero me contuve y regresé la atención a sus labios hinchados para memorizarlos una última vez. Con dificultad, me separé de ella lentamente.

—No quiero propasarme más de la cuenta —le dije con voz ronca recordando mis buenos modales.

La señorita asintió levemente mientras recuperaba el aliento y de pronto las luces de la sala nos cegaron la vista. Ambos nos separamos y miramos en todas direcciones pensando en el inoportuno momento que la película tiene que finalizar y, por otro lado, fue un alivio no tener que pedirle saciar el hambre que mantiene firme en mi entrepierna.

—Mierda —mascullé por lo bajo.

«¿Cómo carajo me levanto ahora?».

—Voy al tocador. Te espero afuera ¿quieres?

La muchacha tomó su bolso y me sonrió al bajar las escaleras. Sin moros en la cosa, apresurado me acomodé la ropa y a _mi amigo_ de forma tal que no se note el resultado de la intensa faena de besos, pero maldije una vez más el tener que salir en estas condiciones. La camisa ayudó a tapar la zona y, tras largar el aire, tomé coraje para salir con la chaqueta en mano. «Hace mucho calor para ponérmela ahora».

Es de conocimiento universal que las mujeres suelen demorar más de la cuenta en el tocador, así que llegué al corredor pensando que debería esperarla un buen rato afuera. Fue una sorpresa verla allí, parada con su espejo de mano y lápiz labial para retocar el maquillaje.

Largué un bufido socarrón y me acerqué por detrás.

—Narcisista —le susurré al oído para bromear con nuestra no muy buena primera impresión.

Mi voz la hizo dar un leve brinco y, al verme por el espejo, me sonrió antes de cerrar el mismo para enfrentarme. Horas atrás su rostro estaba fruncido de disgusto al decir esas mismas palabras contra su persona, y nuestros ojos destilaban furia por el otro; ahora era un juego de miradas traviesas y sonrisas provocativas que ambos disfrutamos en complicidad.

—Por lo menos ahora el maquillarme tiene un justificativo. Así puedo aplacar el rojo natural que le dejaste a mis labios.

«Buen punto, bonita».

Ampliamos la comisura de nuestros labios mientras ella guardaba los cosméticos en su bolso, pero al no ver bien dónde los metía, se le cayeron al suelo y nos agachamos a juntarlos. Del apuro dejó caer algunas cosas más, y entre ellas un par de fotografías de tamaño pequeño. Una quedó a la vista y no pude evitar curiosear. Sin pensar la tomé en mis manos y me levanté para admirarla de cerca, quedando maravillado.

—Eres tú —dije más para mí que para ella.

—Sí. Me la sacó una amiga hace poco.

En la imagen se ve su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. Su cabello se encuentra atado en una cola alta y algunos mechones le caen alborotados por el rostro que de seguro se arremolinaron por el viento al estar en un espacio abierto. La puesta de sol bordea su silueta tiñendo su piel de un tono cobrizo, pero ningún color ambiente aplaca esos ojos que relucen tanto como su sonrisa. Un último detalle pude notar, y este fue la ausencia de maquillaje.

Se ve tan linda, tan natural. A esta mujer no le hace falta nada para destacar.

—Si me permites decirlo, te ves mucho más bonita sin maquillaje. No eres de las que se cargan en exceso, pero ¿no ves lo mismo que yo? Tu rostro brilla por si solo con tu sonrisa.

Dejé de observar la foto para notar como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado y estoy seguro que no es por el rubor que se pudo haber puesto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —me dijo al tomar la foto de mis manos y mirarla con detenimiento.

Tras un leve suspiro sus ojos se posaron en los míos y sus perlas blancas hicieron aparición en honor a mi comentario. Sonrisa que no tardé en corresponder y se sentía natural brindarle.

Sin decir más, la joven acercó la fotografía a sus labios y la besó dejando marcado su labial rosa pálido antes de entregármela.

—Es un obsequio —dijo con su mano extendida esperando mi reacción.

La tomé algo cohibido y, sin poder agradecerle, ella me sujetó el brazo para impulsarse hacia arriba y en puntitas de pie besó mi mejilla. Ahora fue mi turno de enrojecer y quedar estático en mi lugar, viendo cómo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

«No vas a ser tan estúpido de dejarla ir, ¿no?».

—¡Oye! —grité pero ella parecía no escuchar.

—¡Oye, espera! —grité con más fuerza e intenté caminar pero no podía moverme.

—¡Xiao Lang!

«¿Cómo? ¿Sabe mi nombre?». No, no es ella. Ya la perdí de vista en una bruma esponjosa y rosada como si fuera…

—¡Levántate ya, Xiao Lang! Me prometiste ir al shopping.

…un sueño. Eso fue.

Despertando con lentitud, me quedé estático ante los alaridos de mi prima, todavía vagando en ese sueño tan real… pensando en esos ojos y esos labios que me dejan un sabor extraño, entre lo conocido y lo nunca antes vivido.

.

* * *

 _Hola Hola! ¡Estamos vivas! ¡Y recargadas!_

 _Antes que nada cabe aclarar cómo surgió esta maravillosa mini historia en conjunto con mi amiga **Valsmile.**_

 _Hace tiempo que teníamos ganas de hacer algo juntas, y cuando los astros se alinearon, se nos ocurrió crear un fic con participación de ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores/escritores aficionados como nosotras._

 _Por medio de la fanpage de Valsmile, pedimos que elijan una palabra de la lista de ítems y cada una correspondía a un lugar, objeto, prenda y profesión. Se eligieron al azar y el primer grupo sorteado fue para Valsmile, y el otro para mí._

 _Para refrescarles la memoria, a mí me tocó improvisar con: Cine - Lápiz labial - Pañuelo - Músico. Y la voz de mi personaje: Nuestro amado lobo de ojos como la miel._

 _Está de más SUPER RECOMENDARLES leer la versión de Sakura que se esmeró en hacer nuestra amiga Valsmile. __P_ o _rque ¿no pensarán que hicimos esto sin un trasfondo o conexión entre ambas historias? ¿No? Eso creí :)_

 _Nuestro ingenio nos hizo crear 3 capítulos que subiremos una vez por semana..._

 _Gracias gracias gracias a las que participaron y otro saludo especial a aquellas que cada semana nos preguntaban por la publicación. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como a nosotras hacerlo... ¡En serio, fue muy divertido!_

 _Como siempre, esperamos sus lindos rw que con más que gusto contestaremos :)_

 _*Querida Val... nunca me reí tanto en este juego de roles._

Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CCS y sus personajes son obra de CLAMP y esta historia es por mera diversión**

 **Capítulo 2**

Viernes. Después de dar vueltas como loco en el shopping con Meiling, regresamos con muchas bolsas de compras repletas de todo lo que se les ocurra.

—Es la última vez que me usas de mulo —dije soltando todo lo que cargaba sobre el suelo del living—. No entramos ni a una sola casa de decoración. Todo fue ropa, ropa y más ropa. ¿¡Cuánta más necesitas!?

«No sé porque no le hice caso a mi sueño premonitorio y me escondí de ella».

—En realidad, me gusta como tienes decorado el departamento. Solo le agregaré unas flores, cambiaré el sillón y sé exactamente dónde comprarlo. Pero hace meses que no iba de compras y necesitaba que me acompañes. No ibas a aceptar si te lo decía.

—Pequeña embustera —resoplé furiosos recostándome en el sofá—. Espero lo compenses con algún pastel de chocolate hecho por ti.

—¡A la orden, mi capitán!

Su voz graciosa, y la señal que hizo con la mano al estilo marinero, me hicieron reír a pesar de querer ahorcarla con alguna de las tantas prendas que compró y me hizo partícipe a la fuerza. Más relajado, me acomodo y reviso mi teléfono móvil repasando esa última conversación de hace un día atrás. Fue breve, pero lo suficiente como para tenerme impaciente de regresar a Japón. Mis relaciones y amistades fueron tan cambiantes, que se siente bien ser recibido con una sonrisa por aquellos con los que tan lindos momentos pasé y que por desgracia perdí casi todo contacto.

«No volveré a cometer el mismo error».

Con ese pensamiento, me levanté del sofá y busqué dentro de las mil y un bolsas de compras, aquella única que me pertenece. Fue una decisión impulsiva, estaba esperando a Meiling fuera de una tienda y, a mi lado, un pequeño objeto me llamó la atención por su brillo desde la vidriera; cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía envuelto en mis manos. Guardé la bolsa lejos de los ojos curiosos de color rojo intenso como su dueña y, esperando que la aludida prepare el dulce prometido, tomé los papeles de aquella melodía que me tiene tan ofuscado.

Tras mirar la partitura llena de borrones, la dejé a un lado y me senté delante del piano, mi fiel compañero en soledad. Mis párpados cayeron tras haber colocado los dedos en la posición exacta y, sin necesidad de revisar lo escrito, me dejé llevar. Las comisuras de mi boca se elevas con cada estrofa; suena tal y como la imaginé antes de comenzar a escribirla: Alegre como el cantar de las aves, suave como una brisa de primavera, radiante como el sol que brilla para todos por igual y luego… tétrica como una tarde de tormenta. Pero no puede ser… no todas las nubes negras presagian una constante depresión… Entonces vuelvo al inicio y a mi mente llegan como fotogramas algunos recuerdos, escenas y momentos donde me sentí pleno, feliz. Muchos de ellos de aquel lugar de donde nunca debí irme y las personas que conocí allí.

Como si de un mantra se tratara, la imagen de una niña sonriente saludándome con la mano alzada se proyecta sobre el telón de piel que cubre mis ojos. Caminando a paso lento llegué hasta ella, quien sin borrar su alegre semblante, pronuncia unas simples y recurrentes palabras que le dieron vida a mis versos marchitos. "Todo estará bien". Y las nubes pasaron de largo.

—Que maravillosa melodía, Xiao.

Al terminar, observo a mi prima con el delantal puesto, apoyada sobre un costado de la pared. Intentando pasar desapercibida, una de sus manos busca borrar la lágrima traicionera que baja por su mejilla, pero el guante de cocina no hace un buen trabajo y la deja expuesta. Mi mirada se enternece lentamente y le hago una seña para que se siente a mi lado del taburete.

—Ven… Quiero regalarte una porción de ella. Tú también me inspiraste a crearla.

—¿Yo? —dice sorprendida gratamente.

—Así es, pequeña loquilla.

¿Cómo no atribuirle un pedazo de mi alma de papel a quien siempre se mantuvo firme a mi lado? Y por sobre todo… quien me hizo comprender que los sentimientos hacia el otro se pueden tornar profundos, también confusos, pero maravillosos. Meiling me ayudó a darme cuenta de ello, solo que no pude canalizarlo con la persona correcta.

«Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera sucedido… si me confesaba.»

El anochecer llegó pronto y me sorprendió sin una pizca de sueño. Estaba girando en semicírculo sobre la silla del escritorio dentro de mi cuarto, mientras miraba una y otra vez el celular revisando unas publicaciones en las redes.

—Sakura Kinomoto…

Estoy al tanto, gracias a este medio, que se convirtió en una excelente fotógrafa y sigue manteniendo una fuerte amistad con Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Qué haces despierto, Xiao?

—¡Por Dios, Meiling! ¿Qué no sabes tocar? —le reproché con el corazón en la boca.

—Iba por un vaso de agua y vi la luz prendida. Pensé que te habías olvidado de apagarla y por eso entré sigilosa. ¿Qué hacías? Ni siquiera te has puesto tu piyama.

—Sabes que no uso "piyama" propiamente dicho. Así que con más razón no debes entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso.

—Uy uy uy, lo siento señor vergonzoso —exageró con sus manos al aire y una sonrisa burlona—. Como si nunca te hubiera visto.

—¡Meiling!

—Ya, ya, no le contaré a nadie nuestro secreto.

No hay secreto, solo la simple verdad de que siempre que me ponía un piyama, al otro día las prendas aparecían regadas por el suelo quedando solo con mi ropa interior. Acepté que a tela al dormir me molesta, y si inconscientemente me la voy a quitar… ¿Para qué voy a ponérmela?

Una noche olvidé que mi prima se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, desperté sediento a tomar agua y cuando nos topamos en la cocina, Meiling se llevó una gran sorpresa y yo un gran disgusto. Desde esa vez, me molesta diciendo que quise propasarme con ella y esa era mi forma de hacérselo saber: Apareciendo en paños menores para seducirla.

«Algún día la enviaré al psiquiatra».

—Con que Kinomoto otra vez, eh… ¿Por qué no le hablas?

Regresé a la realidad y Meiling estaba revisando mi teléfono una vez más. ¿En qué momento me lo quitó de las manos?

—¡No seas entrometida! ¡Dios… Odio que hagas eso y lo sabes!

Me levanté del asiento totalmente salido de mis cabales persiguiendo a mi prima por el cuarto como si tuviéramos 6 años.

— _«Me enteré de que estarás en Japón. ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?»_ _—_ recitaba releyendo mi breve conversación y la búsqueda por mi privacidad aumentó de intensidad—. ¿No han hablado más que esto? Que aburrido y cobarde eres, Xiao Lang.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Dámelo!

La sujeté del brazo y le arrebaté mi teléfono furioso.

—Eres detestable cuando quieres... y una...

—Cuida tus palabras, lobito. No querrás que Kinomoto te escuche hablar de esa forma.

Debí haber notado que fue muy fácil quitarle mi celular. Cuando me topé con su sonrisa torcida, regresé la vista a la pantalla y vi que estaba en llamada... ¡A Sakura!

La electricidad me recorrió entero como una inyección de adrenalina. Caminé nervioso pensando si matar a mi prima, cortar la llamada, o inventar una buena excusa.

—No es tan difícil, Xiao. ¿Tengo que enseñarte todo otra vez?

—¡Ya! Déjame pensar.

No fue necesario seguir debatiendo, porque la llamada cesó y casi de inmediato entró un mensaje de ella.

 _«No puedo contestar ahora, estoy en el karaoke con unos amigos…»_

Mientras leo las pocas líneas, mis emociones van mutando y mil formulaciones se generan en mi cabeza. Es la primera vez que hablaríamos en años y aun así declina mi llamada… bueno, la que Meiling me hizo aceptar. De seguro está más a gusto disfrutando una salida con sus amigos y lo prefiere antes que hablar conmigo, lo cual me pone rojo de la frustración. Pero comprendo que dejé de ser alguien importante en su vida… Perdí el derecho hace muchos años. Luego llego al final del mensaje: _«¿Puedo llamarte más tarde directamente? Ah, pero no tengo tú número…»_ Y recupero el color, plantando una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

«No te preocupes, no era nada urgente. Pero si puedes hablar más tarde te dejo mi numero +852 6? ?»

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Dijo que me llamará luego —contesto en estado de absorción y caigo en cuenta con quién hablo.

—Lo ves, siempre tengo razón —recalcó Meiling con una sonrisa engreída.

No discutimos más y prácticamente la envié a su cuarto. De seguro dormirá plácidamente al sentirse victoriosa sobre mí y yo no pegaré un ojo en toda la noche.

«Maldita pero bendita Meiling». Definitivamente voy a extrañar su peculiar forma de ayudarme… Aunque espero no necesitarla en demasía.

.

01:21 am. Los ojos me pesan bastante y mi cabeza está hecha un revoltijo. Di unas veinte vueltas en la cama y, tras una última mirada al teléfono, lo dejé en la mesa de luz. Ya es tarde para hablar, de seguro estará muy entretenida, digo… ocupada. Desdoblé mi ceño fruncido y borré los malos pensamientos dispuesto a dormir un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Media hora? ¿Cuarenta minutos?

Escucho el sonar lejano. Quiero contestar pero mi cuerpo entumecido se resiste. El sonido cobra protagonismo y resignado tomé el aparato aceptando la llamada de… no lo sé, pero más le vale que ese "alguien" tenga una muy buena excusa para interrumpir mi sueño una vez que logré conciliarlo.

—Hola.

 _—_ _Ho-hola Sha... Li. ¿Hola?_

—¿Quién habla?

La melodiosa y a la vez estridente voz me es más que familiar, pero tuve que sentarme en el respaldo de la cama y frotar mis ojos para intentar identificar quien llama. Al mirar la pantalla a ojos casi cerrados por el brillo de la misma, identifiqué en la foto de perfil unos ojos grandes en particular.

—¿K-Kinomoto?

 _—_ _Ah sí, la mismísima —_ dice a la par que escucho su leve risa que me despierta un poco más _—. eh… ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

—Sí ¡Digo no! En realidad, no hay problema por la hora pero... ¿Estás bien? Se te escucha algo extraña.

 _—_ _Ay es que... Tomoyo, se... no se encuentra es sus 5 sentidos —_ vuelve a reír.

 _—_ _¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Qué dices?_ —la voz de Daidouji se escucha medianamente cerca y luego… un sonido que en lo particular me hizo acordar a una de esas noches donde yo también he probado lo "delicioso" que es pasarse con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Mientas analizo que tan afectada está la castaña que me llama de madruga y su amiga, vuelvo a frotarme los ojos y me acomodo mejor para poder seguir la conversación con atención.

—Oh... eso no se escucha bien. ¿Quieres que hablemos en otro momento?

 _—_ _¡NO!… no, no... disculpa. Es que... disculpa que te haya llamado tan tarde... eh... la verdad es que me alegra mucho saber de ti, oírte. ¿C-cómo estás?_

—¡Noo!... No te disculpes, de todas formas no tengo que madrugar mañana.

«¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Qué te llame en otro momento? ¡Fue ella quien te llamó en primer lugar, idiota!»

De repente sentí como si toda la comida de hace horas estuviera amenazando con salir de mi estómago. Es habitual en mí sentir malestar cuando estoy nervioso, lo cual sucede en pocas y contadas oportunidades, y ésta no podría ser la excepción, ya que me era familiar percibir ese molesto revoltijo muy a menudo cuando niño.

—Estoy bien, feliz de volver a Tomoeda... de volver a verte ¡A todos! A verlos a todos... por lo menos Daidouji sigue viviendo allí y tú también y... ¿Qué tal tu noche?

«Con suerte obviará eso»

 _—_ _¿Eh yo? Bien... celebrando que al fin es viernes. Hace ya tantos años que no nos vemos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienes a Tomoeda? Tenemos que vernos sí o sí...Te sorprenderías de ver como he cambiado... ¡Y todos claro! Podría avisarle al resto y hacer una junta o... no se…_

Pasó tanto tiempo que había olvidado por completo que Sakura tenía ese particular tic de hablar, retractarse y volver a hablar. ¿O será algo que adquirió con los años? ¿Es muy descabellado pensar que ella… está nerviosa… por mí? Quizás el alcohol tenga participación en esto.

—Lo sé... mucho tiempo, pero no era mentira cuando dije que me mudaba definitivamente allí. Me encantaría verlos a todos... Los he extrañado a pesar de la distancia... y... también extraño pasear contigo por el parque. ¿Recuerdas? Solíamos hacerlo a menudo cuando niños.

 _—_ _Es cierto. Los helados cerca del Parque Pingüino, o cuando jugábamos con las hojas secas del piso... o cuando te quejabas de tu odio al frío, hacías caras muy graciosas._

Se ríe de mí pero no me molesta, y esbozo una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días y una Sakura muy enérgica intentando animarme ante el fuerte y helado clima; prestándome su bufanda… preparándome un té con miel perfecto para curar cualquier resfriado… detalles que la hacían… especial.

—Había olvidado por completo el endemoniado frío, pero sé que valdrá la pena. ¿Recuerdas cuando te subiste a ese gran árbol para rescatar a ese gato y casi te caes de él? ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste...?

 _—_ _¿Con quién estás hablando Saku? —la voz de Tomoyo interrumpe. Por poco y olvido que estaba con ella._

 _—_ _Eh... con Li._

―Envíale un saludo a Daidouji de mi parte —dije sinceramente.

 _―_ _Ya escuché ¡También te mando saludos Li!_

Ahogué una risita. Esa chica de ojos amatista sigue teniendo la misma vocecita chillona y enérgica de siempre.

 _―_ _Lo lamento, Tomoyo está pasada de copas. ¿T-te puedo llamar más tarde, o mañana? ¡O si quieres podemos hablar por whatsapp! Ahora que tengo tu número…_

―Claro ―me desilusionó un poco que tenga que dejar tan rápido la conversación, pero entiendo y puedo dar fe de que su amiga la necesita. Aunque quisiera seguir hablando…―Si quieres yo te llamo, o nos enviamos mensajes. Lo que te sea más cómodo.

 _―_ _Disculpa haber llamado y tener que cortar tan así… abruptamente, pero tengo que cuidar de Tomoyo. Pero te envío un mensaje cuando llegue a casa y así podemos seguir conversando. Un beso… hablamos más tarde._

―No te disculpes. Me encantaría seguir hablando. Cuídate.

Le di una respuesta corta para no demorarla y al cortar me quedé murmurando cuasi idiotizado con respecto a su forma de despedirse. "Un beso"… Se me ocurren lugares diferentes donde podría depositar ese beso que no sea en el poco común, según nuestra cultura, pero bien conocido saludo en la mejilla.

¡Dios! Debo dejar de fantasear.

Antes de volver a dormir, revisé el número desde el chat para guardarlo en mis contactos. Amplié la imagen de su perfil y quedé embobado una vez más. Se la ve sonriente como de costumbre; sus facciones delicadas no se modificaron tanto como su anatomía, por eso aparenta unos años menor, pero no deja de despedir un aire entre maduro y juvenil que me parece enternecedor. Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ella… como por ejemplo… sus pretendientes. Espero no encontrarme con alguna sorpresa de ese tipo.

—Sakura —susurré al guardarla en mis contactos tal como lo decía.

Esta noche me pareció escuchar, en su saludo inicial, el intento de llamarme con la confianza que una vez supimos mantener. Pero quizás sean solo ideas mías, después de todo se la notaba algo nerviosa. Sospecho que no solo Daidouji se pasó de copas en el karaoke. Lo importante aquí es que me llamó y se la notó entusiasmada con mi regreso y el palpitar en mi pecho se siente de igual forma. Ya con insomnio, dejé pasar el tiempo hasta que se decida enviarme un mensaje. Tampoco quiero parecer un maldito acosador.

.

Los dígitos del reloj de mi celular iban cambiando lento ante mi atenta mirada, y ya comenzaba a preocuparme. «¿Y si algo les pasó? ¿Se habrán ido e taxi? ¿Algún amigo las llevó?»

¡Demonios! De todas formas nada está al alcance de mis manos.

Antes de entrar en un colapso nervioso, despertar a Meiling para despotricar contra ella con el fin de calmar mi ira, y allí definir si adelantar mi vuelvo al que consiga dentro de las próximas horas… me llega un mensaje de Sakura.

 _«Sana y salva en casa. Por cierto, bonita foto de perfil jejeje. Estamos al habla. Buenas noches.»_

Idiotizado. Así me quedé leyendo esas escasas pero más que interesantes líneas con los ojos desorbitados y el deseo desbocado de pedirle que me esclarezca la situación.

«¿Sakura acaba de halagarme?»

Detesto las _selfies_ , y por ello siempre tenía de perfil a mi amado piano; eso fue hasta que un día mi hermana Fanren comenzó a chillar —como lo hace habitualmente—, por esas tonterías que me importan poco y nada. Es tan necia, que una tarde mientras descansaba al terminar de entrenar en la mansión Li, me sacó una foto de imprevisto y la subió desde mi teléfono.

Al verla enfurecí, porque aborrezco me invadan la privacidad, pero debí reconocer que fue una buena toma. A pesar de mostrarme con ropas de entrenamiento y un poco de piel expuesta del pecho, me veo natural, casual. Discrepé largo rato con ella en cuanto a lo arrogante y presumido que me podría ver en esa foto, pero contrarrestó argumentando que luzco "interesante", y luego mil chillidos acerca de que tengo que conseguir novia, que me veo lindo y más _blah blah_ al que correspondí dejando la foto de perfil con tal de no escucharla más.

«¿Debería agradecerle…? Ni loco»

De a poco algo se fue inflando dentro de mi pecho y, sin querer, una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios. «Tengo que responderle… ¿pero qué?»

Mis dedos temblorosos disiparon todo el rasgo de valentía que pensé tener, y lo mismo sucedió con mi contestación. Escribí y borré el mensaje al menos dos veces pensando en la parte donde debía agradecer el cumplido o no hacerlo, y la fresa del postre que indique ella me parece atractiva. Lo más gracioso de esto, es que yo me he quedado prendado de su perfil antes de que mencione el mío, y recayendo en esa chistosa coincidencia, repasé el atractivo principal que resalta en esa foto y que desde siempre llamó mi atención.

«Me alegra saberlo, estaba un poco preocupado. Ah y... tus ojos siguen destacando como siempre en cada foto, pero los recuerdo mucho más lindos de frente, y es una suerte para mí, porque nos veremos pronto.»

Listo. Sin esperar una contestación de su parte, espero haberla hecho ruborizar aunque sea un poco.

[…]

Dos semanas. En 14 arduos días terminé de concretar mi salida del país. Con ayuda de mi familia enviamos todas mis pertenencias al país nipón y, tras una larga discusión con mi madre acerca de llevarme el piano, ella me confesó haber comprado uno desde Japón que ya se encontraba instalado en el departamento. Fue un poco duro aceptar el obsequio porque de alguna forma irracional me apegué al aparatoso artefacto musical que le dio vida a tan bellas melodías desde que llegué, pero terminé recibiendo el regalo con gusto, esperando que todos estos cambios le devuelvan la calidez que hace unos meses le faltaban a mis partituras… así como mi última composición.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto… ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a despedirte hasta el aeropuerto? —me pregunta mi prima con ojos de gatito desamparado.

—Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas. Además, volveré a verte pronto y…«Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, piénsalo bien»—, sabes que pueden visitarme cuando gustes ¡siempre y cuando me avises antes!

Tuve que aclararle esto último con efusividad porque sus ojos pasaron de la tristeza a un asombro jovial muy exagerado. Sus ojos rojo rubí son tan expresivos como su intensa personalidad.

—Prometo siempre llamarte y no caer de improvisto, Xiao. Mira si te pillo vistiendo "tu piyama" en compañía de una mujercita… O quizás… una amiga de la infancia.

Enarqué una ceja ante su promesa dudosa y enrojecí al nombrar mis peculiares formas de dormir acompañado de quien sabemos se está refiriendo. Detrás de Meiling, se encuentra su prometido observando la escena con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios… Son tal para cual.

Saludé a mi cuñado con un abrazo en el que éste me sumergió y recibí unos cuantos apretones asfixiantes de mi prima. La semana previa me la pasé en casa de familia para despedirme de mis hermanas, mi madre y mi fiel amigo Wei, quien ahora me acompaña al aeropuerto.

—Cuídese mucho, joven. Nos hará falta, pero soy un fiel testigo de sus años en aquel agradable país, y comprendo que desee regresar. Solo no pierda el contacto con su familia.

—Lo haré, Wei.

Tras unas breves palabras y sonrisas de despedida, tomé el vuelo con una maleta ligera y el bombeo entre nostálgico y esperanzador de mi corazón.

[…]

Desperté abruptamente de la cama. Un poco desorientado, observé la decoración del lugar, la ubicación de los muebles, la ventana balcón más pequeña de lo habitual y resoplé al reconocer por quinta vez que no me secuestraron y este es ahora mi nuevo hogar. Pero no fue el confuso escenario el que me hizo levantar entre afligido y ansioso.

Transito el sexto día en Japón y desde que llegué que las noches se me transforman en una ruleta rusa. Tengo un sueño recurrente donde aquella misteriosa mujer aparece y se esfuma como el humo del cigarrillo. En cada encuentro viste de la misma forma, lleva el idéntico color de labial y el sabor de sus besos me quedan grabados como un tatuaje de esos que se quitan, porque no puedo identificarlos con los que, alguna vez, alguien me supo dar.

Con el peso de mi cuerpo a cuestas, me levanto decidido a tomar una ducha. Dejo el agua correr sin moverme, barriendo esos misteriosos e inexistentes recuerdos para completarlos con otros que me embargan de emoción.

Con Sakura venimos hablando por mensaje casi todos los días desde aquella llamada de trasnoche, y aunque un pinchazo de decepción me surge tras leer que me sigue nombrando por mi apellido, el dolor se desvanece cuando reconozco el interés de su parte charlando entre risas y recuerdos vividos. «Como si nunca me hubiera ido». Solo es cuestión de tiempo para volver a tratarnos con las mismas confianzas de antes… y ojalá que otras nuevas también.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando desviar los últimos pensamientos, pero los sueños subidos de tono, y las continuas charlas con la castaña, me causan ese tipo de cosquilleos que son difíciles de controlar cuando imagino que se acerca a mí con mirada felina. Cierro los ojos percibiendo las gotas de agua resbalar por mi cuerpo y algunas caen de forma estrepitosa sobre la punta de mi zona baja, que despertó con más fuerza de la habitual debido al sueño. Se siente tan bien…. y la necesidad aumenta como el tamaño de esa parte de mí, que sin reprimir el deseo, lo tomo con fuerza realizando los movimientos precisos hasta liberar la penosa frustración de fundirme con ella.

Al pasar las horas y más calmado, termino de acomodar unos papeles sueltos hasta que me llega un mensaje al celular.

 _«¿Cómo está mi buen amigo Li? ¿Cuándo salimos a recordar viejos tiempos?»_

Desde que hablé con Sakura, me comenzaron a llegar mensajes de antiguos compañeros manifestando su alegría por regresar al país. Algunos ya no se encuentran viviendo allí, pero otros como Yamazaki Takashi, Mihara Chiharu y, por supuesto, Daidouji Tomoyo me enviaron sus saludos junto con la expectativa de volver a vernos. Yamazaki siempre fue muy parlanchín y desde que llegué quiere organizar una salida de hombres, beber algo y distenderse de la rutina. Le comenté que esta semana la necesito para acomodarme, así que le prometí juntarnos en breve.

«El próximo fin de semana salimos. Elige dónde y allí estaré.»

Le respondí sonriendo por sus ganas locas de salir y continué con mis tareas hasta que el tiempo me indicó que era hora de parar, estirar la espalda y salir de estas cuatro paredes.

Mi vestimenta es demasiado informal como para si quiera ir al kiosco, por lo que busqué en mi ropero alguna prenda más acorde. Las cambiantes temperaturas no son propicias a vestir de manga corta, y las camisas quedan bien tanto con un traje, como con unas zapatillas y pantalón de _jean_ , así que eso fue lo que tomé.

Caminé a paso lento porque estaba bastante cerca de mi destino y disfruté de esa brisa que refresca sin llegar a dar escalofríos. Por suerte, este año logré evitar los meses de maldito invierno, ya que siendo Abril, la vida renace y el viento trae aromas diferentes de las flores autóctonas del lugar junto a todo lo que este mes me representa… como el nacimiento de una persona maravillosa, quien veo llegar de pronto con un caminar sereno, se detiene al reconocerme a unos metros de distancia, y con su bella sonrisa se vuelve a acercar.

El corazón me late a gran velocidad, tanto que no sé bien qué decir. Está tan linda, tan cambiada. Definitivamente las fotos en las redes no le hacen justicia, y su vestimenta acentúa las curvas que los años le fueron acentuando. Podrá llevar un pantalón rosa estridente y una chaqueta de _jean_ sobre una camiseta blanca que la hace ver más que juvenil y alegre, pero lo ajustado de sus ropas no dejan de evidenciar lo que hay debajo. De todas formas, quitando de lado mis deseos más primitivos, lo que más anhelo es reconocer si la pureza de lo que se encuentra debajo de su piel, sigue siendo igual a la chica por la que tanto suspiré.

Y así, con el corazón intentando coincidir con la razón en vano, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

―Vaya… Llegaste puntual.

Logré que su nariz se arrugue en muestra de disgusto, pero me pareció tierno de todas formas.

―¡Hey!… Ya no soy tan irresponsable como antes. He cambiado y madurado Shaoran… Digo…

Quizás no fue lo más sensato para decir, pero fue necesario para romper esa barrera. A pesar de su molestia, mi nombre se oyó… divino, y su leve sonrojo ante el atrevimiento me hace sonreír.

―Estaba bromeando, Sakura. ―le digo acariciando su nombre, para que comprenda cuánto me gusta nombrarla―. Me alegra mucho verte. ¿Quieres que compremos un café y vayamos a caminar al parque?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y ambos emprendemos camino a la cafetería que se encuentra a pocas cuadras. Un breve silencio se formó hasta que ella se decidió a hablar, como era habitual cuando niños.

―¿Y a qué se debe tu regreso a Japón?

―He recorrido varios países por mi profesión y, gracias a la independencia con la que cuento, pude quedarme un tiempo en alguno de ellos. Pero nunca me arraigué a ninguno. Pasaba un mes y ya ansiaba regresar a Hong Kong. Cuando volvía el tiempo pasaba y era extraño... Aún en casa, me sentía... vacío. No es sencillo describir esa sensación.

Siento como si de a poco todas las piezas del rompecabezas fueran encajando. A pesar de estar desorientado al principio, el caminar con ella, con Sakura, en este pueblo tan pacifico disfrutando de la brisa primaveral y su simple compañía, me invade de calma, tranquilidad y ahora... felicidad.

Me giro un poco en su dirección mientras caminamos y veo sus ojos fijos en mí. Siento mis mejillas arder y carraspeo intentando recobrar el hilo de la conversación. Sakura parece notarlo porque vuelve su vista al frente. ¡Y gracias al cielo! Porque mil sensaciones se arremolinan intentando hacerme flaquear como cuando niño, pero esta vez decido seguir hablando en vez de salir huyendo.

―Un día estaba revisando unos papeles archivados y encontré una caja con fotos viejas. Había un poco de todo allí, pero muchas eran de los años que pasé aquí. Me quedé horas revisando foto por foto, recordando el rostro de todos ustedes en las grupales del instituto y hasta tengo esas que te gustaba tomar y regalar. Desde ese entonces ya tenías en claro lo que quería ser: Una excelente fotógrafa.

Observo sus gestos mientras caminamos. Se muestra serena y pensativa.

―Aún conservo la cámara que mi papá me regaló en ese entonces. Obviamente no funciona, pero fue el primer obsequio que recibí de él después de que notara mi entusiasmo por las fotos ―acota riendo y continúa de lo más natural―. La verdad no es un trabajo que digamos, wow que millonada que ganas, pero sobrevivo y estoy contenta.

Llegamos a la cafetería y cuando fue nuestro turno le pregunto cuál desea tomar. Si sus gustos no cambiaron, de seguro elegirá alguno suave, mientras yo tenía en mente pedirme ese café fuerte que te deja impregnado su sabor en la lengua.

―Un cappuccino con crema, por favor.

Sonreí por dentro al acertarle e hice mi pedido para llevar. Esperamos uno minutos y retomé la conversación donde ella la dejó, haciendo hincapié en su último comentario.

―El dinero va y viene, aunque sea necesario. Lo importante es amar lo que uno hace y esa pasión puedo verla en tus trabajos. Me gusta como reflejas las emociones con solo elegir la luz correcta o el encuadre adecuado. No sé mucho de fotografía, pero puedo entenderlo de la misma forma que interpreto la música... Siento que es una mezcla entre tu tinte personal plenamente sensorial y la técnica para lograrlo. No todos, por saber sacar una foto o tocar un instrumento, pueden lograr llegar a las personas, hacerlas reflexionar, emocionarse o solo admirar la obra de una forma especial sin saber bien por qué lo hacen.

Con ella puedo hablar con soltura, y eso es lo que más adoraba de pasar el rato a su lado. Podíamos estar horas divagando o disfrutando del silencio que ambos se sentían igual de confortables.

Con café en mano llegamos al parque y le hice una seña de sentarnos en una banca solitaria. La primavera hace que la gente salga a disfrutar del aire libre, y ambos contemplábamos el pasar del tiempo hasta que me giré para mirarla. Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, delinee su rostro iniciando por el rasgo que más me gusta… Sus ojos verdes son como pacificas lagunas en donde se bañan los rayos del sol, su respingada y pequeña nariz te incita a acariciarla con la tuya, y cuando recaí en el par de delicados labios, veo una pequeña mancha de café cerca de la comisura.

Ella se giró en mi dirección pero no pude apartar la mirada de allí, y en un acto automático, acerqué mi mano para limpiarla en una caricia. Su labio inferior se mueve levemente por mi toque y yo permanezco admirándolo con tentación, pensando en lo tibio que debe ser su sabor… hasta que recobro el sentido y detengo lo que hago. Estoy totalmente abochornado al ver su rostro entre pálido y colorado por mi estúpido atrevimiento.

―Oh, este… disculpa, tenías una mancha de café ―me excuso con el corazón situado en la garganta e intentando continuar la conversación inicial tras un suspiro y un sorbo de café. ―Y bueno… este…e-eso fue lo que me llevó a volver a Tomoeda ―traté de enfocarme―. Nunca fui tan feliz como esos años viviendo en este pacifico pueblo, y a pesar de tener toda mi familia en China, hay algo de este lugar que me encanta. Eso y lo que formé aquí, los amigos… tú. Sé que perdimos mucho tiempo, Sakura, pero de verdad estoy muy contento de volver a verlos ―esas esmeraldas brillan más que antes y sus mejillas aun sonrojadas me intimidan un poco, pero es inútil seguir pretendiendo ser unos niños que no saben lo que sienten―. Especialmente a ti.

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor. Casi puedo escuchar los latidos fuera de mi cuerpo hasta que Sakura sonríe y me regala alivio. Hasta creo haber notado como su vista baja a mis labios inyectando el deseo de esperar que lo haga, pero en vez de eso, ella toma de su café sin prestar atención a la boquilla… derramando gran parte de la bebida sobre su mano.

Me preocupé que pueda haberse quemado, pero no emitió sonido de dolor y rápidamente me entregó su vaso para sostenerlo y así buscar algo con qué limpiarse. Podría haberla ayudado con eso, pero quedé inmóvil en mi lugar viendo la marca de labial que dejó en el borde de su recipiente.

«Este color… Este labial… Imposible»

Ese sueño recurrente se me vino a la mente como tantas noches me invadió, y cuando sacó un pañuelo para secarse con él los restos de café, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No es el mismo color de aquella misteriosa mujer, pero sí el mismo estilo que, junto con el idéntico labial, me hacen pensar que esto es una maldita y retorcida jugada del destino que no sé bien si agradecer o sentir pánico al respecto.

Sin pestañear, noto como Sakura extiende su mano para que le regrese el vaso, y al hacerlo nuestras manos se tocan sin querer. El roce fue leve, pero suficiente para sentir la electricidad trazar un camino serpenteante desde la punta de mis dedos, pasar por la longitud de mis brazos, erizarme cada vello hasta estremecerme entero al llegar a mis hombros, siguiendo el recorrido rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo. Pero lo que abrió mis ojos sin disimulo, fue la coincidencia de sus palabras con mis pensamientos.

―El sueño…

Y vuelvo a pensar en ello… En esa mujer de fino rostro que tan dulces besos me brindó; de a poco sus ojos toman otro color, su cabello lo noto bastante corto, y como si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, Sakura pronuncia eso que termina de cerrar la hipótesis que resume me estoy volviendo completamente loco… por ella.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunté en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, aunque no haga falta que me lo repita.

―Eh… no, tranqui, sólo p-pensé en voz alta… ―dice con un leve tartamudeo que me hace dudar pero no la presiono.

Después de todo, no puede ser que ella haya soñado lo mismo… ¿no? Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte, porque ese color de labial… es idéntico. Definitivamente… era ella.

―¿Aun sigues leyendo comics, Shaoran?

El cambio abrupto de conversación me volvió los pies a tierra. Dejé de observar sus labios e imaginar una posible invitación de su parte como en la nebulosa de mis sueños. Sería muy repentino pensar que después de tantos años, y de nunca haberle demostrado mi interés cuando más joven, éste sentimiento sea correspondido y expresado con un estrepitoso beso. Aunque no me molestaría para nada, ya no tenemos 10 años y Sakura se ve tan… atractiva.

—Mi colección sigue intacta como siempre. A algunos quizás les parece tonto, pero me gusta leerlos de vez en cuando. Los ojeo en mis momentos de escasa imaginación.

No sé qué habré dicho para que me sonría de esa forma, pero es tan contagiosa... Y con ella me llegó otro cúmulo de emociones repentinas. La nostalgia me abordó para abofetearme y, a la vez, para recordarme lo afortunado que soy de volverla a ver, de poder contemplar sus ojos de cerca y reafirmar porqué el verde siempre me gustó tanto; además esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa la quiero guardar para mí, atesorarla junto con las otras que ansío aflorar de sus labios.

De repente, el brillo de sus orbes me recordó eso que debo entregarle, y cuando regresó su vista al frente, busqué en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón el presente, ese que compré el día que Meiling me hizo dar vueltas como loco y que de inmediato me recordó a ella.

«Diablos» —mascullé para mis adentros.

—Sakura… Espero no te moleste, pero te traje un pequeño presente.

Seguí revolviendo el lado derecho y luego el izquierdo de mi pantalón como si tuviera algún escondite secreto o un portal que me lleve a encontrar el regalo donde se supone debe estar, y que no es en mis bolsillos.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos denotan la sorpresa que buscaba, y el leve acercamiento de su cuerpo sobre mí enrojece mis mejillas—. No... no debiste molestarte.

Me quedo tieso, no solo por su cercanía que me provoca un revuelvo al corazón con igual o mayor intensidad que antes, sino también, porque mi maldita y perfecta memoria olvidó tomar el presente antes de salir al encuentro.

—No fue molestia —digo agachando un poco la mirada y volviéndola a elevar para agregar—. No es la gran cosa, pero me recordó a ti y… solo tengo un pequeño inconveniente… Lo dejé en el departamento.

Y su risa no se hizo esperar.

―Ahm… bueno ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo? Claro… si es que no hay problema, quizás tengas el desorden por la mudanza, o tal vez…

«Lo ves, tonto. Se ríe de ti y tu actitud de niño bobo. Pero no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presenta en bandeja» —me recrimina mi subconsciente.

A pesar de mostrarme tal y como mi yo interior lo exterioriza, me encanta provocar su risa. Me sorprendió que sea ella lo proponga y, a la vez, me quita un peso de encima. Estaba buscando una forma de decirlo sin que quede como una invitación de otro tipo.

—Estaba por proponerte lo mismo, si es que no tienes otros planes… y de ser así no demoraremos mucho, ya que estoy viviendo en el mismo edificio que conoces. Queda cerca de tu casa.

Si por mi fuera la invitaría a cenar, a dormir, a vivir conmigo… Bueno… quizás es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello. Pero quiero que comprenda que mis intenciones son nobles… la mayoría de las veces.

―¡En serio! ― dijo emocionada levantándose de su lugar y regalándome una pacífica sonrisa al calmarse―. Supongo que, después de todo has vuelto a casa.

Su entusiasmo seguido de esas palabras reconfirmó la buena decisión de venir a Japón. La felicidad no la trae un buen estatus social o la mejor vista panorámica desde tu balcón, sino los momentos que formamos en esos lugares menos pensados con las personas correctas.

Definitivamente… "Estoy a casa"

Seguí los pasos de Sakura quien parece irradiar luz a pesar de que el sol esté cayendo de a poco. Verla de ese modo, sonriente a mi lado, me recuerda las tantas veces que caminamos juntos por este mismo sendero como dos buenos amigos; amistad que ella se encargó de fomentar con su buena predisposición, soportando mis gruñidos matutinos y viendo siempre el lado positivo de las cosas. Ella me enseñó, que una sonrisa al despertar, es el mejor presagio de un excelente día. Yo opinaba un poco diferente, porque mi sonrisa se formaba cada mañana, un poco después del horario habitual, cuando cierta castaña llegaba corriendo al salón de clases. Y luego todo estaba bien…

Sakura siempre fue como "mi amuleto de la buena fortuna".

Caminamos sin prisa manteniendo una conversación en base a recuerdos de nuestras andanzas hasta detenernos frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

—Hemos llegado. Pasa y ponte cómoda por favor. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿O estás apurada?

Repasé la sala para ver que no haya dejado nada tirado por ahí. Soy un poco obsesivo del orden y que ella vea alguna desprolijidad me pone incómodo, pero lo que más me cohibió, fue hacerla pasar… estando solos los dos.

―Eh, no gracias. Así estoy bien ―sonrío.

La vi curiosear algunos espacios del lugar, pero sus pasos la guiaron directo a mi nuevo compañero de viaje. Sonreí al ver su mirada preocupada al presionar una tecla del piano, y aunque sienta un poco de recelo con mis instrumentos, no hay nada que ella haga que pueda molestarme. Negué con la cabeza ante su disculpa y me acerqué con tranquilidad.

—Es nuevo. Mi madre no creyó necesario traer el otro desde China. Lo he tocado poco, pero estoy seguro haremos grandes cosas juntos.

Al estar más próximos puedo apreciar su suave perfume, y recuerdo aquellas tardes que inspiraron mi última composición, prometiendo contarle esa historia cuando se de la oportunidad—. Me encantaría tocarte algo uno de estos días ¡En el piano! Tocar algo e-en el piano, para ti. Sí…

«¿¡Por qué rayos tengo que aclarar eso!? Cálmate, por favor. Era entendible.»

―Claro… en el piano ―dice desviando su mirada―.¿M-me puedes convidar mejor un vaso de agua, por favor?

Oh, Dios… su rostro está rojo como tomate y ahora el mío está de la misma forma.

—Y-ya te traigo. Dame un minuto. Quédate allí y yo… voy por el vaso.

Salí casi corriendo de su lado como fantasma en busca de un témpano de hielo para bajar el mal trago que le hice pasar.

«¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso? Que idiota.»

—¡El regalo! Debo solucionar esto —me recuerdo mientras lleno el vaso con una mano y con la otra me refregó la cara.

Salí de la cocina y vi a Sakura moviéndose un poco nerviosa sobre su lugar. Relajé los hombros, solté un suspiro y cambié el semblante para hacer de cuenta que "nada pasó" y seguir con "el plan obsequio".

—Aquí tienes —le dije ofreciéndole la bebida.

―Gracias —Tomó un largo sorbo con sus ojos clavados hacia otro costado y aún conserva un leve sonrojo.

Este no es el tipo de silencio que busco se forme entre ambos.

—Voy por tu regalo. Creo que lo dejé en mi cuarto. Ya regreso.

Mi voz sonó más calma de lo que esperaba, dejando de lado los titubeos y relajando la línea tensa que Sakura mantenía en sus labios. Pero no me quedé observándola más y fui por lo prometido. Al regresar percibí como el ambiente estaba más liviano. Volví a acercarme intentando no sobrepasar su espacio personal, y con una sonrisa amable le ofrecí la cajita de color rojo.

—Es pequeño como te dije, pero me recordó a ti y… bueno… Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

El obsequio es una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de Catarina. En lugar de motas negras, ésta tiene unos pequeños brillantes como sus ojos resplandecientes, pero ante todo la compré por su significado. Dicen que, además de ser presagios de la buena suerte, como Sakura lo es para mí, _las mariquitas han ido guiando los corazones por el camino de la devoción_. ¿Muy cursi? Posiblemente… Pero no voy a decírselo.

―Es… muy bonita… ―dijo observándola mejor―. Aunque mi cumpleaños ya pasó ―y apoyó la caja que la contenía sobre el piano para colocársela.

Mi madre me enseñó ante todo a ser un caballero, y fiel a mis principios, tomé la cadenita cuando la dejó suspendida en el aire, retirándola suavemente de entre sus dedos. Esperé unos segundos a que con su gesto aprobara mi leve pero educada intromisión, y se dio la vuelta acomodando su corto cabello hacia un costado, teniendo que sostenerlos con una mano.

Su piel tersa queda al descubierto despertando un cosquilleo en particular sobre mí, y con delicadeza paso mis brazos por delante de ella acercándome intencionalmente un poco más. A pesar de querer redimir mis poco decorosas palabras sobre el piano y tocar, no pude resistirme. No hay nada más atractivo que unos suaves movimientos que le agreguen una pizca de sensualidad al momento... Adictiva y difícil de rechazar como el leve roce de mis dedos sobre la piel de su cuello tras acomodarle la cadenita una vez enganchada.

Al girarse hacia mí, el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros se redujo. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona ante el aroma dulzón que despide y sus labios entreabiertos me incitan a tocarlos con los míos.

―Es preciosa ―me atrevo a decir observando que sus ojos, como relucientes gemas, me hablan de la misma forma―. Pero no tan preciosa como tú.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan como hace unos minutos pero sin apartar la mirada, sin dar un paso atrás.

―Shaoran…

He oído pronunciar mi nombre muchas veces de su boca, pero nunca tan atrayente como ahora, lo que me anima a acortar unos centímetros las distancias, alternando mi vista entre sus ojos y los rosados labios antes de preguntarle...

―¿Hay alguien que pueda molestarle… te haga este tipo de obsequio?

Esperaba dejar en claro mis intenciones con ese cuestionamiento. Como respuesta, Sakura esboza una tenue pero picarona sonrisa y con lentitud estira su cuello hacia mí.

―¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién?

La suave ventisca de su aliento cálido choca contra mis labios corroborando la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Mi pulso se acelera, el cosquilleo aumenta de intensidad y, haciendo alarde de todos estos años de aprendizaje en seducción, los pongo en práctica. Necesito que comprenda no soy un niño, y por más sonrojos que me siga produciendo su presencia, también puedo demostrarle lo _mimoso_ que puedo ser.

―Alguien... que sienta la necesidad de golpearme… por hacer esto ―con atrevimiento y roncas palabras acaricié su cintura con una mano, acercándola hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos. Sus pechos reposan sobre el mío intensificando la talla dentro de mis pantalones de manera incontrolable. Al ser un poco más baja de estatura, los rosados labios quedan fuera de mi alcance hasta que Sakura eleva más su barbilla buscándome con la mirada, y remato diciendo…―. O esto…

Con mis labios voy trazando un camino lento desde la comisura de los suyos, tocando delicadamente la piel suave de su mejilla, elevando con más frecuencia su respiración y ahogando una risa complacida… llego hasta su oído para finalizar mi leve tortura.

―¿Sigo? ―susurro.

Sakura aguardó unos instantes antes de moverse, y con el mismo juego que inicié, acaricia mi mejilla con la suya, acercándose aún más para contestar.

―Sí hay alguien ―dice con una voz tan sensual como nunca antes le escuché, lo que me hizo estremecer y desorientar a la vez―: El tonto de mi hermano.

Esa corriente extraña que me azotó ante la afirmación, se disipó cuando nombró al necio de su hermano a modo de broma. Aunque no muy gratos recuerdos me llegan de repente con la mención de ese sujeto, todo aquello se evapora cuando sus labios besan suavemente el lóbulo de mi oído. Ambos avivando una llama que difícilmente podamos aplacar ahora.

De mi garganta emergió un sonido ronco en respuesta a esa pequeña demostración de nuestros juegos seductores, y nublado por el deseo y los sentimientos que resurgen desde mi niñez, no pensé en otra cosa más que en obtener más... definitivamente mucho más.

Trazando un camino de regreso hasta su boca, tomé aire decidido a dejar el juego. Nunca tuve sus labios tan dispuestos a probar los míos, y es la primera vez que puedo detallar como sus ojos verdes se oscurecen y obstruyen mi conciencia. El cosquilleo vuelve a pasearse por cada rincón y el bombeo de mi corazón me indica actuar o fallecer en el intento.

―Voy a correr el riesgo entonces.

Tocar sus labios me produjo un cortocircuito más intenso de lo esperado. Suave. Delicioso. Ambos nos fundimos en un lento y exquisito primer vaivén, moviendo nuestros labios con paciencia, conociendo del otro esa fase que nunca imaginé podría comprobar y que muchas noches soñé tener. Parece irónico pensar, como un mensaje más afectuoso de los que por años de distancia nos brindamos en fechas especiales, haya despertado mis sentimientos guardados hasta hacerme delirar aun dormido.

―Eras tú… ―me susurra interrumpiendo el beso.

La conexión de mis pensamientos y sus palabras vuelven a hacer presencia, y sin meditar, expreso lo que nunca antes me animé a hacer.

―Siempre lo fuiste.

Fundí mis dedos en su cintura y profundicé la búsqueda de esa pasión oculta dentro de su boca. Sus manos rodean mi cuello ejerciendo la presión justa para intercambiar los besos sabrosos que de a poco aumentan de intensidad. Mis manos se inquietan y me animan a pasearme por su espalda, desestabilizando mi cuerpo y llevando el suyo hacia atrás un paso a la vez. Sin darnos cuenta, rompemos el beso al mismo tiempo que Sakura se topa con el piano.

«Mmmm… Interesante».

El calor corporal de ambos traspasa nuestras prendas y me dejo llevar por el instinto sin mediar más con la razón. Me tomo el atrevimiento de alzarla hasta posar su cola sobre la tapa baja del piano, y con el permiso implícito de nuestra conducta, me adentro entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo responde, se estremece e incrementa el deseo precipitado de borrar su historial de conquistas, desterrar con el tiempo a todo aquel que la haya hecho vibrar de esta forma.

Pretendo darte muchas sorpresas si me lo permites... mi pequeña flor.

.

* * *

 _ **Hola hola!** Aquí reportando el segundo e interesante, por lo menos desde nuestra perspectiva, encuentro entre los castaños._

 _Antes que nada GRACIAS por todos sus rw, fav y follow... Realmente hicimos esto con amor para ustedes._

 _Leímos que algunas demostraron recelo porque nuestros "niños" hayan soñado cositas candentes con alguien más... pero bueno, lógicamente esas personas no eran más que ellos mismos._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Satisfechos? Espero que no, porque falta un capitulillo más ;)_

 _De nuevo repito que esta historia fue creada en conjunto con mi amiga Valsmile, las historias están entrelazadas así que espero lean la versión Sakura de este encuentro en su cuenta! ... Esa castaña es muy divertida XD. Pero lo mejor fue habernos puesto en la piel de cada personaje y dejar que la conversación fluya y fluya en un clásico juego de roles. ¡No saben lo extraordinariamente gracioso que fue hacer eso! XD _

_Nos despedidos hasta dentro de muyyy prrrronnntoooo!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CCS y sus personajes son obras de CLAMP. Esta historia es por mera diversión.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Decirles que estoy feliz sería mentirles en la cara porque estoy extremadamente extasiado por cómo se dieron las cosas. Años desperdiciados por mi timidez e inexperiencia al fin tomaron otro rumbo. Descubrí que Sakura sigue siendo esa chica bondadosa y dulce que tanto recuerdo, pero a su vez me demostró ser divertida y pasional. No solo lo digo por ese encuentro estrepitoso sobre el piano de la sala, y que algunas noches vuelvo a recrear en mi mente con ansias, sino por el tipo de confianzas que se dieron después de confirmar nuestros sentimientos. En todo momento traté de demostrarle ella no es una aventura para mí, y la invité a quedarse a cenar para poder expresarle que, el modo de expresión físico y precipitado que compartimos, viene acompañado de un cúmulo de buenas intenciones desde hace años. Al hablar, no la noté nerviosa o avergonzada, y descubrí no fui el único que tenía el corazón dispuesto, lo que me aceleraba el pulso con cada confesión.

Los once años de distancia se esfumaban a cada paso de la aguja sobre el reloj. Disfrutamos de nuestra compañía riendo como tontos, recordando anécdotas de nuestra niñez y adolescencia junto con lo que fue de nuestras vidas estos años. Lo más reciente y alocado que salió de su boca, fue cuando me contó con gracia, que había estado soñando encuentros casuales e interesantes con un sujeto al que no podía ponerle rostro… hasta esa misma tarde. ¡El sujeto era yo! Me quedé mudo un minuto pensando otra vez: El destino está maldito, escrito, como quieran llamarlo. Y así le confesé también, sobre mis sueños extraños con esa mujer que comprobé siempre fue ella. Estábamos más que a gusto sentados en el sofá con una copa de vino en mano y esa mirada especial sobre el otro, y aunque podría haberla invitado a pasar la noche, más tarde me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa. Los besos dulces de despedida sellaron el acuerdo de tomarnos las cosas con calma, ir de a poco, descubrirnos en ese plano más allá de la amistad que supimos mantener, resurgiendo aquello que en ese entonces sepultamos.

En la semana ambos estuvimos bastante ocupados. Mi representante llamó porque encontró un buen lugar para poder iniciar la escuela de música que proyectamos y por ello estuve viajando casi todos los días a Tokio. Por su parte, Sakura estuvo atareada con sesiones de fotografía, pero en dos oportunidades nos hicimos el tiempo para encontrarnos después del trabajo a tomar un café, un helado y regalarnos besos tiernos que se vuelven cada vez más demandantes, dejándonos con las ganas de obtener más. Eso es lo más excitante de una relación… darse el espacio, extrañarse e indagar en la locura cuando el cuerpo de ambos así lo reclame.

 _«_ _Res_ _é_ _rvate el próximo fin de semana para una reunión solo de hombres_ _»_ —me llega al celular y se me escapa un risa.

El mensaje me lo acaba de enviar Yamazaki. Está empecinado en salir a beber algo y que conozca a sus amigos del trabajo, pero esta vez no pudo ser, porque entre Sakura y Daidouji organizaron una salida con mis ex compañeros a modo de bienvenida, lo cual me tiene ansioso. Nadie está al tanto de lo que pasa entre cierta castaña y yo, y debido a eso, acordamos no decirles a nuestros amigos por el momento. El secreto conlleva básicamente en detener las ganas de besarla ni bien la vea y reprimir los deseos de estrellar mi puño a todo aquel que la mire de más.

Sí… sigo siendo bastante celoso cuando alguien me importa, sobre todo si se trata de ella.

Tomé las llaves del auto que compré para mis viajes recurrentes a Tokio y salí vestido para llegar al encuentro. La reunión se llevará a cabo en un bar donde se estila beber sake hasta desfallecer, aunque no sea mi caso al ir manejando, pero disfrutaré de unos pocos tragos y la compañía de mis antiguos compañeros. Al llegar, me acomodé la camisa al bajar del auto y suspiré disipando los nervios de verlos a todos otra vez. El lugar no está atestado de gente porque son las 9 de la noche y la fiesta se torna más concurrida después de las 11, por lo que no fue muy difícil ubicarlos en una mesa fuera del recinto. Los días son agradables para disfrutarlos al aire libre.

—¡Ey, Li! ¡Llegaste! —me dice Yamazaki con la mano en alza y sus ojos particularmente cerrados—. ¿Qué te pasó? Hasta Kinomoto te ganó de mano.

No tuvo que anunciarme que Sakura estaba allí porque fue la primera persona que vi cuando llegué. Sus ojos intensos estaban posados en los míos junto con esa sonrisa traviesa que me da ganas de morderle el labio con ganas.

Todos se pararon para saludarme con un abrazo bien recibido. Chiharu Mihara, Yamazaki Takashi, Akiho Shinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji —quien casi me asfixia— y por último, mi dama de ojos verdes con… piernas al descubierto.

—Demasiado sexy para no poder tocarte —le digo rápido en el oído al recibir su abrazo y embriagarme de su perfume.

―No sé de qué hablas ―me retruca la muy descarada.

Lo hizo a propósito. Estoy seguro que se puso esa endemoniada falda terriblemente corta para enloquecerme. Pero recuperé el semblante y me senté a su lado fingiendo que nada pasa entre nosotros.

«Qué dura va a ser la noche…».

Yamazaki comenzó la animada velada con su elocuente personalidad, lo que por suerte me distraía de bajar la vista a mis costados, donde la señorita Kinomoto cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas tersas tras las medias de nylon negras. Con intenciones de provocarme, su rodilla juega con la mía y me lanza miradas de soslayo que correspondo con énfasis cuando siento que nadie nos presta atención. Es una clara señal de que no voy a aguantar su jueguito si continúa así.

Las cervezas pedidas llegaron a la mesa junto con unas alitas de pollo fritas para acompañar. El tiempo se me pasó rápido entre las anécdotas que contaban y así me fui enterando de sus vidas recientes, sus trabajos y aspiraciones, junto con esos chistes o comentarios personales entre ellos que de a poco voy captando. En ningún momento me sentí incomodo, y supuse que adaptarme no iba a ser un problema.

—¿Estás contento de regresar, Li? Yamazaki me contó que estas por abrir una escuela de música —me pregunta Chiharu, quien está sentada al otro lado de mi amigo.

—Más que contento. Además, los proyectos de a poco se van concretando.

—Algún día deberías tocarnos algo, así podemos escucharte en vivo —completó Akiho frente a mí.

¡Por favor! Aguanté la risa lo más que pude porque eso me recordó al bochornoso comentario que le hice a Sakura esa tarde que nos reencontramos. "Tocarte algo… en el piano". Al final el doble sentido cobró protagonismo de la mejor manera.

—Me imagino que sabes la historia del pianista manos de tijera, Li —interrumpe Yamazaki con su dedo en alza.

—¿El qué? ¿Manos de tijera?

«Jamás había oído de ello. O quizás ¿en una película?»

—¡Ya, no empieces con tus mentiras, Yamazaki! —lo reprende Chiharu con un golpe certero en la cabeza.

―¿Eh? ¿Una mentira? ―acota Sakura a mi lado.

Es muy gracioso ver como su novia lo sigue aporreando cuando quiere contarnos alguna falacia. Y tampoco puedo creer que siga creyendo todo lo que dice… Aunque no soy el único.

Para zafar del penoso momento, Yamazaki se levanta de la mesa excusándose.

—La boca se me está secando, así que pediré otra ronda. El que atiende ahora es amigo de un amigo. Pediré un descuento.

Su vuelta no se hizo esperar mucho y traía consigo una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

—¡Alguien está de ligue hoy! —dice cuando llegó a la mesa y todos le prestamos atención—. El muchacho de la barra me preguntó por la linda castaña de ojos verdes. ¿Quién podrá seeer?

Al decir eso, todos vitorean a quien deducimos por obvias razones, y Daidouji la codea dándole ánimos. Por mi parte me brotaron las ganas de acogotar a Yamazaki por contarlo con aires bromistas y otras tantas de ahogar al barman con su vodka hasta llegar dejarlo en coma etílico.

—Igual no te preocupes, le dije que preguntaría antes de pasarle tu número, Kinomoto.

Sakura miró en dirección a la barra con curiosidad y el maldito sujeto le guiñó un ojo. Ella bajó la mirada a tiempo antes de que me levante y le aclare a todos los presentes que esta mujer será solo mía. En lugar actuar como un loco desquiciado, llevé las manos bajo la mesa para apretar mis puños contra el pantalón y me mordí la lengua conteniendo el intento de cometer homicidio en primer grado.

―Ah… Eh… claro, yo de ahí… de ahí veré si se lo doy… ―dice nerviosa en un tono de voz que no interpreto.

—"Ya veré sí te lo doy" —comienzo a farfullar por lo bajo con voz finita imitando a Sakura esperando que no me oiga «Sí claro, sobre mi cadáver».

―Sakura nunca pierde el tiempo, siempre llama la atención de algún chico. ¡Eres linda por naturaleza! ―agrega Tomoyo y me hierve la sangre.

―Ya Tomoyo… me avergüenzas ―responde hundiendo la cabeza.

Daioduji se quedó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y presiento que me está mirando con doble intención. ¿Le habrá contado lo nuestro? Después de todo, son mejores amigas.

El pequeño percance con ese tipo me dejó un sabor amargo y mi ceño fruncido estaba por arruinarlo todo hasta que de pronto una pequeña mano acaricia mi muslo derecho por debajo de la mesa, lo que me hace dar un respingo que por suerte no notaron. Aprovechando que Yamazaki tiene a los demás entretenidos con sus relatos, Sakura deja su mano y su suave rose quiere jugar a ascender de a poco; aprieta su agarre inyectando una electricidad bastante familiar muy cerca de la zona del peligro y se detiene porque solo quiere enloquecerme… Logrando su cometido.

Con las terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel, tomo mi teléfono y tipeo un mensaje para enviarle y que nadie sospeche.

«¿Eres de esas chicas que les gusta jugar con fuego para luego echarle agua? Porque yo no soy de los que dejan las cosas a medias».

De reojo veo como Sakura tensa la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona y se pone a escribir.

 _«_ _Depende lobito, porque si me estoy quemando necesito que apaguen eso, ¿no lo crees?_ _»_

Su respuesta comienza a inquietarme. De repente siento el calor comenzar a ahogarme y desabrocho unos dos botones de la camisa negra que me puse a sabiendas que le encanta. Sin mirarla para no levantar sospechas, le contesto:

«Y ¿qué tanto te estarías quemando? Porque de ser necesario, podría avivar el fuego un poco más».

Sakura observa todo a su alrededor y toma lo último que queda de cerveza en su vaso. Tipea rápidamente y se levanta del lugar.

 _«_ _Improvisa_ _»_ _._

Recibo su respuesta tentadora y de inmediato avisa de ir al baño. Fue una fortuna que ninguna de las mujeres haya decido acompañarla, ya que siempre se siguen como perritos falderos para… ¿Hablarse detrás de la puerta? ¿Pasarse el papel higiénico? No lo sé, no lo comprendo.

Sin disimulo, observo sus piernas andar y compruebo lo ajustada que se le nota esa falda. No soy el único que lo nota, claro, ya que todos los babosos giraron su cabeza al pasar por su lado.

«Malditos hijos de perra».

Sopeso la posibilidad de seguirla, pero siento que es un poco arriesgado. A todo esto Yamazaki comienza a hablarme arrastrando las palabras por la bebida que ya le pegó de más y mis ojos se desvían hacia adentro, esperando que Sakura regrese. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando logro verla, pero en lugar de salir a nuestro encuentro, sus ojos me encuentran y vuelve sus pasos hacia atrás junto con una sonrisa matadora.

Captando la señal, aprovecho y hago un rápido anuncio:

—Iré a la barra por algo de agua para no seguir bebiendo alcohol y luego haré una llamada. No tardaré.

Sakura se dirige hacia algún lugar desconocido para mí y yo la sigo a unos metros de distancia. Al pasar por el costado de la barra, veo como los ojos desorbitados del tipo que atiende repasan su figura de arriba a abajo con sus intenciones más que claras, pero ella sigue de largo sin prestarle atención. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí, porque le lancé mi mejor mirada fulminante al sujeto cuando me tocó pasar por allí. Cuando regreso mi vista al frente, Sakura pasa entre unas personas y se pierde en un pasillo. Al llegar veo una puerta de salida y ningún otro recoveco donde esconderse, entonces pruebo en salir.

Miré hacia ambos lados de ese callejón poco iluminado encontrándome con la única persona presente, quien desde que llegué le envía señales electrizantes a todo mi cuerpo; las mismas se acumulan en esa zona que de a poco la va reconociendo como su debilidad.

La linda castaña está apoyada con la espalda sobre los ladrillos que recubren el recinto en una pose por demás sugestiva. Una de sus piernas se dobla apoyando el pie contra la pared, descubriendo que las medias negras le llegan hasta el muslo, dejando un tramo de piel a la vista con su falda remangada… Jodidamente sexy.

—¿Por qué te escabulles, linda? ¿Esperas encontrar algo interesante aquí solita? —apoyo un brazo contra la pared a un lado de ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro y rozando mi pierna entre las suyas.

―Pensaba que… quizás podría haber alguien que apagara un poco el fuego ―su pierna juguetea al moverse y arroja un suspiro prometedor al aire―. De pronto sentí… que algo me quemaba por dentro.

Sakura eleva la barbilla para quedar cerca de mis labios y aprieta el suyo con los dientes. El deseo calienta el ambiente entre ambos, pero mi estúpida boca desvía el objetivo y quiere seguir jugando.

—No veo a nadie más aquí, así que será un placer ayudarte a aplacarlo —digo mirando el mismo labio que mordió hace un instante y contengo las ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre él—. Excepto que sea a mí a quien buscas.

―Déjate de jugar Shao… ―me susurra seriamente y de un tirón me atrae hasta fundirme en su boca exquisita.

Ella inició el beso que se profundiza al primer toque, sin prisa, saboreando y disfrutando la suavidad de nuestras lenguas. Aprovechando su pierna elevada, recorro su muslo entero detectando el nylon bajo mis dedos hasta sentir el éxtasis suave de la piel expuesta. Dejé mis huellas grabadas a sus costados, acaparando con mi mano lo más que pude cerca de su trasero, chocando mi dureza contra su pelvis. Respirando y retomando el beso, dejo una distancia mínima entre ambos donde su mano aprovechó para moverse a un ritmo suave por mi torso, desciende de a poco y se cuela debajo de mi camisa. Su acción me inmoviliza porque el contacto con esa minúscula porción de piel me ocasiona un palpitar brusco en la entrepierna.

—Sigue… más abajo —dejo salir casi suplicante rompiendo el beso.

Incapaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal, cierro los ojos esperando aplacar la presión y preguntándome si no fue demasiado osado hacerle esa petición, pero Sakura reaviva el beso con hambre y quita unos cuantos gruñidos de mi boca cuando su mano sigue el camino indicado hasta tocarme por encima de la tela gruesa del _jean_. Con un leve empujón, aprieto su trasero contra la pared al momento en que sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de mi pantalón con el fin calmar mis ansias. Su mano tibia hace contacto y dejo sus labios para exhalar un ronco gemido contra ellos.

―Déjame ayudarte con eso… ―dice con esa voz sensual que me demostró aquella tarde en mi departamento y que ansiaba volver a escuchar―. Pero… después de esta junta… ¿Puedo irme a tu casa…?

No soy capaz de formular una oración demasiado coherente, pero difícilmente pueda rechazar esa última propuesta cuando la estuve esperando todos los malditos días.

—Por supuesto… —le contesto escuetamente ante el movimiento incesante de su mano—. Y voy a devolverte el favor.

Me entrego completo a la sensación porque su mano hábil se fortalece y aumenta el ritmo. Ya no sé ni cómo me llamo, dónde vivo y a qué me dedico, de lo único que soy consciente, es que esta mujer me vuelve loco de placer, pero también… loco de amor. Porque el sexo sin sentimientos puede ser muy satisfactorio, pero no se puede comparar con el cuidado, dedicación y afecto que la persona que te quiere de verdad te brinda.

Oh, Dios. La presión aumenta, la excitante melodía está próxima a culminar con un gran final.

—Sigue... Voy a...

Con un rápido movimiento quité su mano de allí para sujetarlo con la mía, sintiendo los espasmos que me estremecen entero y acallando el gemido de liberación.

Sakura junta nuestras frentes esperando que el aire vuelva a mis pulmones, y me mira con una sonrisa complacida. Fue ella quien se encargó de acomodar mi ropa y yo la dejé hacer, aunque debo ir al baño a limpiarme y esperar regresar pronto a casa… No es muy grato andar con esa zona empapada por mucho tiempo. Tras un casto beso que depositó en mis labios, dio media vuelta para regresar a la mesa y yo fui directo al baño para hacer tiempo y asearme. Mientras lo hacía, me reía como idiota de lo atrevida que se portó mi chica y lo interesante que es descubrir esta faceta entre los dos.

—Mi chica… —susurré para mis adentros con los ojos perdidos sobre los azulejos del baño.

Es muy pronto… demasiado pronto para ponerle un título a esto que estamos comenzando, pero no hace falta aclararnos los puntos del acuerdo, porque está implícito que no hay otra mujer en mi vida que no quiera más que a ella, y de alguna forma me siento igual de correspondido.

Regresé con nuestros compañeros y amigos bajo la atenta sonrisa cómplice de Yamazaki. Los demás están riendo como cuando me fui… nos fuimos.

—Te demoraste un poco con esa llamada, amigo —me dice al oído para hacerme pisar el palito, o que simplemente comprenda él no es ningún tonto a pesar del nivel de graduación alcohólica que lleva en sangre.

—¿Tú crees? —respondo fingiendo inocencia—. Podría haber durado más.

Lo último lo dije para mis adentros sin que Yamazaki me escuche. Esta noche Sakura se dedicó a aplacar mi hambre y no puedo esperar a llegar al departamento para demostrarle lo satisfecho que me dejó… y lo pronto que se puede volver a repetir, solo que esta vez, no seré yo el primero en disfrutar. Pretendo tomarme el tiempo para adorarla como lo merece.

La mirada pícara que le di ni bien me senté, cobró protagonismo al verla comer una de las frituras de la mesa y notar sus labios adornados con un bello color; lo que me recuerda al sueño que varias noches me asedió.

―Me gusta tu labial... ―le digo bajito para que capte la indirecta.

―A mí me gustas tú... y tu camisa, obvio ―y ambos sonreímos cómplices de esta locura.

«Tú me gustas desde siempre»

―Eso me recuerda que mañana podríamos ir al cine.

―¿Acaso quieres ir a ver el conjuro?

Dicen que los sueños se hacen realidad ¿no? Aunque el temor en sus pupilas contractura su rostro y yo ahogo una risa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que esa mujer misteriosa era ella? Si ese miedo irracional no se lo conocí a nadie más que mi lindo cerezo.

―Si eso hace que te pegues a mí...

«¡Ay no! No me hagas ese puchero que me dan ganas de borrarlo con mis labios».

―En realidad, a la que tú quieras ―me retracto para complacerla.

―Bien, pero luego debes acompañarme a la librería ―sonríe entendiendo el juego―, necesito ir a comprar algo... o a leer algún comic.

―Claro... podríamos ver alguno de _Milo Manara_.

Nunca leí a ese artista erótico, pero me quedó la duda desde que me lo nombró. Quizás encontremos algo interesante.

A la hora de despedirnos, me ofrecí a llevar a Tomoyo, Akiho y Sakura. Las primeras viven en la zona residencial más alejada, donde las casas se parecen a la mansión Li, en Hong Kong. Y como Sakura vive cerca de mi departamento… fue la excusa perfecta.

En el asiento de atrás, Daidouji y Shinomoto estaban vencidas por el sueño juntando sus cabezas, y Sakura miraba por la ventana bastante pensativa. La música que suena está bien bajita para no molestar a las bellas durmientes, y aunque no podamos hablar mucho por ahora, me atrevo a apoyar mi mano sobre la suya dándole una suave caricia. Sus ojos verde reluciente me miran y me devuelve el cariño con su pulgar, mientras yo alterno la vista entre ella y el camino.

―¿Segura quieres venir a casa? ―pregunto porque la noto un poco cansada.

―Claro. Estoy absolutamente segura ―apenas pude verla cuando me responde, pero en su voz noto la sinceridad de sus palabras y eso me embarga de emoción.

Estar con ella es un remolino de pasión que de a poco vamos descubriendo, pero también anhelo poder rodear su cintura y amanecer así, embriagado con el perfume de su cabello y la candidez de su cuerpo. Me encanta la idea de que sea ella lo primero que vea en la mañana.

―Me gusta estar contigo…sería lindo ver tus ojos al despertar ―le expresé mi deseo.

―A mí también me gustaría… ―responde y el palpitar en mi corazón aumenta.

Las vueltas de la vida son impredecibles. Ella, mi mejor amiga, mi amor de la infancia, mi mejor canción… Ella siempre estuvo allí, hasta en mis sueños… que de ahora en más, voy a vivirlos a pleno… juntos.

«Te amo… Sakura»

.

* * *

 _ **Hola hola!**_

 _Y sí... en algún momento se iba a terminar. Éste último encuentro no fue tan extenso y así lo pensamos con Valsmile, para hacerles saber que todo lo que callaron nuestros castaños por laaaaarrrggoooss años, no se quedó dentro de ellos y después de ese encuentro pasional pudieron abrir su corazón. ¿Sobre el suceso en el bar? Bueno... emmm... sin comentarios XD. Sakura (Val) es una picarona y me pervirtió... ¿Le iba a decir que no? Pffff estaría loco/a._

 _Al final de cuentas esta fue una mini historia de amor y atracción que nos encantó plasmar en conjunto y estamos muy contentas de que les haya gustado. Leer sus comentarios siempre nos quita una sonrisa y esperamos que este final les robe un suspiro._

 _¡GRACIAS a todos por participar en esto desde el principio!_

 _Nos despedimos :)_

 _PD1: No se olviden de leer la versión Sakura en la cuenta de Valsmile._

 _PD2: Querida Val... Repito que fue más que interesante hacer esto y lo que me reí no tiene nombre! Sobre todo porque Sakura sorprendió mucho al lobito en este encuentro ;) jaja. ¡Vamos por más!_


End file.
